NLOS Production: An Untold Story, Being Told Pt2
by Kenny-Bell
Summary: Well this is the continuance of An Untold Story, Being Told pt1. To all who hasn't read pt1, feel free to go do so now, to all who has, you know what is to come, then again maybe you don't...OC's,Randy,Jeff,John,Dave and maybe more...as always...enjoy!
1. Chapter One: All Grown Up

**Yes everyone this is the continuance of the first Untold Story. It's been a moment and I felt I should go on and put part two out there, I think it's been long enough, so if you all are still interested to find out what happened…continue on reading! **

**An Untold Story, Being Told…Two**

"RANDAL KEITH ORTON JR.! I AM NOT GOING TO SAY THIS AGAIN!" I said while putting my new diamond earrings on. Randal or Jimbo as we still called him in the house was sitting my bed trying to get out of the house, but it wasn't happening…not tonight.

"Mom I'm nineteen years old! I have a life too-" Jimbo raised his voice while standing to his full height, 6'6 and had his father built. I stopped fixing my hair and looked over at him with a raised brow. Those piercing blue eyes were almost glaring at me and it took everything in me not to take my shoe off and do damage to him.

"Keep talking to your mother in that tone it's not going to last until twenty young man." Randy came out of the bathroom trying to fix his tie until he gave up and walked over to me so I could fix it.

"But that's only four days away-" Jimbo said while placing his hands on his waist.

"So you get my point." Randy said while glaring back at Jimbo who backed down quickly, Randy was forty-seven, but one look from him could still scare anybody…not me…not all the time.

Jimbo groaned while plopping back on the bed just when Aja walked in while putting necklace on.

"This isn't fair…why can't I go out? Aja can, but I can't?" Jimbo said while giving Aja a hard look.

"Well maybe it has something to do with mom and daddy finding you in your room with that girl Jimbo-" Aja said while messing with Randal's hair earning her and slap on the hand from him.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Jimbo said while standing up, towering over Aja who was my height. I just finished Randy's tie when he stood in between the both of them.

"HEY! I'm the only one who can raise their voice in this house so SHUT UP!" Ja-Ja giggled and stuck her tongue out at Jimbo.

"Ha ha-" I walked over to her and plucked her on her forehead causing her to yelp in pain and Jimbo to give her a cocky smile he got from his father.

"That went to the both of you…now set an example for your other brothers and sisters! Randal you're staying here and watching Keith, Rene, Josh, and Lana…and number three is sleeping. If I even think you have a girl in this house…I'll punt you in the head-" Randy said while backing Jimbo into the bathroom door slowly.

"RANDY! Don't threaten him like that…RKO him, but don't punt him in the head…now sweetie we love you and want the best for you, you are a handsome young man and we don't want some fast ass girl trying to get money from you…hell you already have one…so from now on keep it in your pants until your thirty…kiss kiss." I said while moving Randy behind me. Jimbo leaned down and kissed my cheek and I did the same with Aja. I looked over at Randy and poked him in the side causing him to hiss.

"Okay fine, but I still don't think it's fair Ja-Ja gets to go out." Jimbo said almost in a defeated voice.

"Don't hate me because I'm the good twin." Aja said while spraying on some of my perfume.

"Good one my ass."Randy and Jimbo said at the same time. Randy looked over at his son who was an inch taller then him and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Watch it boy." Jimbo smiled a little and shrugged while Randy laughed some. They looked so much alike, while Randal had his hair short like Randy had his when he was I would say twenty-five. Randy now had his hair almost the same way, but now he had a hint of gray on the sides.

I stood back looking at the two and then Aja who looked like her father too, but some of me was still in her, her curly black hair and little gap in her two front teeth, she had a temper, but nothing close to her twin. I shook my head getting out of my thoughts and grabbed Randy's hand.

"Randy come on…look…the little ones are in bed and are to remain there okay…oh and Randy number three is due for his feedings in a hour or so-" I said while Randy pulled me out of the room and down the stairs.

"Okay mom, I know, he's my son… just have fun you two, and again, happy thirteenth year anniversary you two." Randy was helping me put my coat on while we both looked up at Aja and Jimbo.

"Thank you." We both said before we left out of the house.

**So much has gone on over the past fourteen years. Too much for me to even try to explain in one chapter…no this has to be done just like old times, in a full on story. I think we left off with me..Sylva-Lynn Orton…yes Orton stopping a certain Hardy's wedding…yes I think that's right. Shoot I can still remember this moment when Randy and I celebrated this anniversary…yes being forty-two was a great age…yeah it's been awhile since I have been under fifty, but hell at my age now I still have the husband chasing after me, it's just we aren't hoping over couches like we use to if you know what I mean…**

**But I think I'll stop here for now, I'm an old woman now, and I need my rest before I can get up the courage to started on chapter two of story two of my life…so once again sit back, and put your seatbelt on, because if you think last story was hectic, then this one…will leave you speechless.**

**Kendra **


	2. Chapter Two: Starting Where We Left Off

**Well here's another chapter, and thanks for the reviews and the alert adds I've gotten! Enjoy as always!**

**An Untold Story, Being Told…Two**

**Chapter Two: Starting Where We Lefted Off**

The confusion I called my life only became more complicated after Jeff wedding, well the lack their was of one. The only two people who talked to Jeff and I were John and Sasha. And of course I was blamed for breaking up a great couple from family members and friends, if only they knew Jeff bated me into the whole damn thing, but no one wanted to hear that.

But the best is yet to come. After some time of us dating…being a couple we ended up just being friends. All that emotional bull crap for nothing and just in time for my birthday.

Life sucked. I was thirty and single, in a club with my sister who was having more fun then I was. Sasha wanted to go to V.I.P so bad, but I didn't give a damn. I stayed downstairs nursing a wine cooler and looking at the endless bodies dance to the latest "groove"…yeah I was getting old.

I was looking down at my nearly empty bottle when a tall figure blocked my view of the club. I looked up a bit more and smiled for the first time that night.

"Calaway! The hell are you doing here?!" I said while jumping up and giving him a hug. He chuckled at me and we both sat down.

"Well Orton was talking about our birthday was coming up and how he didn't know if he should call or not…I'm guessing he took the pussy way out and didn't call." I shook my head and laughed lightly.

"No he didn't call, last time I spoke to him he was calling me a home wrecker…which I don't get seeing as though he broke up my relationship with Dave for his own selfish reasons." I said while taking my last sip of wine cooler. I saw Mark keep looking over towards the bar and raised a brow. When he looked back at me he chuckled and shrugged.

"Well that's Orton for you…but how are you holding up, new love in your life-" I laughed lightly while shaking my head no.

"Hell no! I'm alone and hating it, but too scared to do anything about it." I said while starting to sway in my seat to the music.

"Well I think I can do something about that." He said while wiggling his brows. I started playing with my empty bottle and shook my head while smiling.

"Not to put a damper on things, but Mark I'm not going to sleep with you." I said seriously while he frowned a bit before laughing whole heartedly.

"Well that's a good thing, because I think Michelle would piss on herself if I cheated on her…and that wasn't what I meant." I bit my lip and looked down at the table feeling like an idiot.

"Oh…sorry." Mark reached over and lifted my chin back up and I was grateful for the darkness in the club so he would see how red I was from being so embarrassed.

"It's okay, if I went through the same thing you did, I would be worried about the opposite sex myself, but what I meant was that…oh here it comes." I looked over his shoulder and saw a bartender coming with shot glasses and a bottle oh Jack. I watched him pour ten shots and sit one in front of me.

"I am not about to get drunk…not with you anyway…I can barely remember the last time you got me drunk." I said while pushing it back and he laughed a bit.

"Party pooper, but no, I was thinking you can get drunk with all of us." I saw some bodies coming our way and squealed while jumping up and running over to them.

"What the hell, what are you all doing here?" I said while hugging Jeff and Matt at he same time.

"Well we heard it was a birthday around here, party, cake, booze…we just need a reason to cheat on our diet." I rolled my eyes and watched Jeff place the cake in the middle of the table and started lighting the candles.

"That's sad Matt, but uh, I never met you, I'm Sylva." I said while looking behind Matt and holding my hand out. He smiled and shook my hand.

"Adam-" I opened my mouth to say something when Carly interrupted us.

"Oh you don't see me standing here huh?" I rolled my eyes and pulled him to me and hugged him tight, just giving him some extra attention.

"Hello Carlos." I said dryly while he pinched my side playfully.

"Thank you-" He said while sitting down and taking a shot.

"Hey Syl come to the bar with me and get the drinks." I blew out the candles quickly and nodded my head.

"Fine." I swiped my finger over the icing quickly before Mark could slap my hand away and tasted the cake.

I walked away with Matt laughing while Matt told me I was crazy. We made it to the bar in one piece and I swear Matt danced his whole way over to the bar. I was beside Matt and feel much better and started dancing to the music with Matt at the bar. I was doing a turn when I stopped short when I saw who was on the stool in front of me.

"Hello Sylva-Lynn." He said while taking a sip of his beer.

He let his hair grow a bit, he wasn't as big, but nonetheless still a big man, more fit, you could tell my his shirt he had more definition to him. Sexy fuck. He looked me over and grunted in approval making me feel a bit dirty. I got myself together the best I could under his stare and cleared my throat.

"What are you doing here?" I said feeling the fun drain out of me, he had that effect.

"Public place." He said while looking around before settling his eyes back on me and giving me that cocky smile.

"What are you? Thirty-five now…don't you think it's time to stop playing games Randy?" I said while rolling my eyes and turning away from him and looking straight ahead.

"Why? You've liked it before-" he said moving closer to me and I grunted in disgust.

"But I'm grown now and I have children, I'm not for games anymore…Matt are you ready?" I said looking over at Matt and he looked very uncomfortable.

"Uh yeah, they're going to bring everything over in a bit." I nodded my head and looked over Randy one last time before I walked away.

"Okay." Before I could get away Randy grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Hold on a second…happy birthday." I pulled away from him quickly and gave him a warning look, I was not his woman and I made sure he knew that.

He smirked and pulled something gout of his pocket and handed it to me. I examined it for a moment before placing it in my purse.

"Thank you." I said while he raised his beer to me and I walked away.

--

I walked into my sister's new one bedroom apartment and sighed. I dropped my bags and sat down in one of her recliners. She kicked off her heels and sat down on her couch and sighed.

"I heard Orton was there, what did he want?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Nothing, oh I should kick your ass, I know you knew they were going to be there and then had the nerve to stay in V.I.P!" I said while throwing a pillow at her head.

"Well maybe I did, look you need to get out and date, and there is a lot of guys out there that are great for marriage…like Adam-" I held my hands up and shook my head.

"Nope! Adam has been married five times as is…and going through his sixth divorce. We were joking about how he just needs to give it up." Sasha laughed while someone knocked on the door. She got up and answered it and it was John.

"Now that's a damn shame, why doesn't he have a key?" I said while standing up and giving him a hug.

"Because he has been on the road, but I have one for him, in the bedroom." I scrunched up my face while he looked Sasha over.

"Oh you do huh?" I started picking up my bags knowing it was time for me to leave.

"Of course, why don't you wait for me there?" John gave me a box wrapped in birthday paper.

"Happy Birthday Syl." He said while giving me a rushed kiss on the cheek and kissing Sasha something fierce. I placed my finger in my mouth and acted as if I was gagging while he broke the kiss and pushed me. He walked into the bedroom and Sasha wiped the corners of her mouth and then looked at me as if nothing happened.

"Well what about Orton-" I shook my head and gave her a hug, she was so dumb sometimes.

"Don't talk stupid okay-" I said while unlocking the door.

"You know at this point I'm ready to just give you John." I turned around and gave her an amused look.

"Okay first off that's sick, secondly…give? Sweetie I could have TOOK him a long time ago." I stuck my tongue out while opening the door and doing a little dance down the hall. Sasha laughed a bit before it sunk in what I said.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" I kept dancing until I was outside since her apartment was on the first floor.

"It means I'm going home, goodnight." I said while waving.

"NO! What did you mean by that Sylva-Lynn." I continued to laugh and started walking to my car. I hit the alarm and the locks clicked. I opened the backdoor and put my presents in the backseat.

"Well, well, look who we have here." I looked up and sighed…why me, why now. I slammed the door and turned around to face Randy.

"Following me now?" I asked while leaning on my car and folding my arms across my chest.

"Oh come on, give me credit…is it my fault your sister lives only two blocks away from where I was just dining?" I cocked my head to the side and couldn't help but find this amusing. I almost forgot how crazy Randy's lies could be.

"Okay that's two blocks away, why are you here?" I asked after I got myself together. I couldn't wait to hear this one.

"Where's Jimbo and Ja-Ja?" I rolled my eyes at the fact he ignored my question.

"Home with Peaches-" I said while turning my back to him and rubbing the back of my neck.

"You know I don't like him around my children-" I could feel him up on me and looked up to see him looking straight ahead at the night life. I smacked my lips and placed my hands on the top of my car and started tapping my fingers on it.

"You know I really don't care…goodnight Randy." I said ready to move and backed up only for him to move me back against the car.

"Did you open the gift yet?" I placed my head on the roof of my car and groaned.

"No, I will when I get home." I said while not moving. I never had a birthday I wished would just end.

"Why not now?" I stomped my foot and turned around and his body pressed against mine. I never experience Randy single…seemed he just got worse.

"Why do you care…shouldn't you be somewhere ignoring me anyway? I mean I am as you call it a "home wrecker" right?" I made the quotes with my fingers while he licked his lips at me. I forward my brows before they shot up. He was starting a fight with me. it's been awhile, but I can never forget that look he gets in his eyes when he was…how shall I say "in the mood".

"Ah, the Sylva I remember…can never let go of a grudge-" he said while touching the strap of my dress and running his finger down my arm. I slapped his hand away and he caught it and twisted it making me wince a bit.

"Grudge, Randy I'm at a place in my life where drama needs to be at a minimum, so that means I need to only see you when it involves the children-"I snatched away from him and cursed when I hit my elbow on the car door.

"You know Sylva-Lynn-" I hissed while glaring up at him and rubbing my elbow.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." Randy grabbed my arm and started rubbing my elbow for me.

"Like I was saying, Sylva-Lynn…you do have a track record." My mouth dropped at his words and it took me a moment to formulate a sentence…not even noticing his hand was now rubbing higher.

"Excuse me?" was all I could come up with while he now had his hands rubbing up and down my sides.

"Well my marriage is shot to hell, now you caused Jeff to not marry the one he loves…who next…hey did you cause Adam to break up with his wife, I saw you two talking and well-" My mind was racing. I wanted to curse him out and at the same time knee him. I pushed him away the best I could and slapped him.

"Listen you prick! First off you destroyed your own marriage by perusing me because of your own selfishness, secondly Jeff is the one who wanted me to stop the wedding because we were in love and he knew he was making a big mistake, and third, I just met Adam tonight so Orton stop trying to fuck with me! Also stop trying to blame me for your own problems!" Randy rubbed the spot I hit and smirked. He looked down at me and without warning got right in my face with those crazed eyes fans only see on television.

"NO! You know you are one of my problems because I can't make your ass disappear!" I moved my head back some feeling a bit intimated.

"Yes you can, close your eyes and count to ten." I sad smartly and smiled brightly while he growled a bit. He opened his mouth to say something I'm sure smart when a bright light flashed in his face making him turn away and curse loudly.

"Hey you two, do we have a problem here?" I turned around and held my hand up to my eyes trying to block out the light. I couldn't believe it, it was a policemen in the car…well two of them. I heard Randy mumbling something along the lines. "Un fucking believable. I smiled a little and shook my head.

"Not at all officers, my boyfriend and I were just trying to see who is going to take the children to school in the morning." Thinking up a lie wasn't one of my best things at the moment, when you are blinded by light who can think? The cop turned the light off and looked at his partner before pointing his finger at us.

"Run along home you two, this is a nice neighborhood, don't want anything or anyone messing it up." I cocked my head to the side and looked at Randy.

"Did he just call me a thing-" Randy covered my mouth and smiled at the officers.

"Officer we understand and thank you for even caring…but we are fine, come on baby…let's go home." He turned me around and kissed me tenderly. I felt him cup my face in his hands and I placed my hands on top of his. When I heard myself moan I pulled back and we both looked at each other strangely before moving away from each other. I turned away and saw the cop car was gone.

"Goodnight Randy." I said while moving around to the driver side of the car and getting in.

--

"Yes I need this time off, my children are ganging up on me to go on a vacation with them. Since summer break just started this is the perfect time to take them somewhere. I know…I sent you everything you need, I know Claudia, right, good-bye." It's been three months and the only time I talked to Randy is when he called for the children. We didn't talk about that night even though it was very odd, the first time we "hooked up" was when we first got in trouble with the law.

I was in my hotel room talking to my boss and e-mailing all my work to her so I could be done with my job for the next two weeks. Aja ran into the room in her bathing suit smiling with one front tooth missing.

"Mom let's go to the pool!" I held my finger up and finished up typing before pushing send.

"Okay sweetie, let me finish something on the laptop and we can go." Aja nodded while turning and running out the room.

"Okay I'll go get daddy." I nodded my head not really hearing her. I was typing one last thing when my head shot up.

"Alright sweetie…wait daddy!?" I jumped out of med almost falling and ran out the room into the main room and saw Randy playing with Jimbo. I stopped in my tracks and when Randy looked up the smile on his face dropped.

"What are you doing here?" We both said at the same time. Randy stood up with Jimbo still hanging from his arm.

"I asked first-" I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"We asked at the same time." We both were glaring at each other before our gazes went to our children. Jimbo looked at Aja and got off of Randy and they started inching towards the door.

"Well let's go swimming!" Aja said trying to open the door but Randy was quick. Just when the door opened he shut it back with one hand making them jump.

"Explain you two and now!" Randy said in a tone that was nothing but serious and I had a face that matched it. The looked at each other sighed.

"Okay we kind of told daddy that we wanted to spend a few weeks with him and that you were sending us here with auntie and she was in the other room." My mouth dropped at what Jimbo said and I looked at Randy who took a step back and glanced at me.

"Only we told you we wanted to spend time with you alone too so you would come too because I knew you wouldn't come if daddy came-" Aja said while looking down at her hands.

"And we just wanted to have our mom and dad here because we wanted to be a family." Jimbo said while doing the same thing.

"A whole family." I looked back at Randy feeling my eyes sting and wiped at them before they could see the tears.

"Go into your room and let us talk about you punishment." I said lowly so my voice would crack.

"Smart seven year olds." Randy said a bit horse while plopping down on the couch.

"Yeah…I didn't know they knew that much was going on between us." I said while sitting beside him. he leaned his head back on the couch and grabbed my hand.

"Right…look let's call it a truce. For the next two weeks we get along for our children's sake…deal?" he said while looking over at me. I bit my lip and sat up some so I could tuck a leg under me and pointed my finger at him.

"Only if can not act like a cocky bastard…I'm game." I said while smiling so he know I was only joking…kinda.

"Sure, as long as you keep your bitching to a minimum." I smacked my lips and tried to pull my hand away while standing up.

"Whatever." Randy jerked my hand and I ended up fall on him and my hair ended up framing around our faces.

"Uh?" He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. I took a deep breath and bit my lip.

"Okay deal! But I'm not going to like it." I said while he smiled showing his perfect teeth.

"I know, you're going to love it." He said while winking at me. I moved off of him and slapped his knee.

"Yeah, just like you are going to love this couch because theirs only one bed and I am not sharing." Randy pulled me back onto his lap and started rubbing my lower back.

"Yes you will, now come on, let's go swimming." I looked him over before calling the children.

"Fine. CHILDREN!" I stood up and jumped when I felt his hand go between my legs. I moved away just before the children saw.

"Oh, you do remember the last time we were around each other…and a pool was involved." He whispered in his ear before kissing my ear.

**Love has re-entered the air, kind of. Randal and Sylva-Lynn are getting a bit too cozy. It's like they haven't learn their lesson in life at all…maybe David needs to show his face, make Sylva-Lynn remember while she even knows who Randal Keith Orton is.**

**Kendra **


	3. Chapter Three: Questions Needs Answers

Took a few days, but here's chapter three, hope everyone enjoyed their day off and supported the troops and the ones we lost...enjoy this chapter folks!

An Untold Story, Being Told…Two

**Chapter Three: Questions Needs Answers**

**Sylva-Lynn's P.O.V**

While the children were in the pool playing with Randy I was reading a book my sister recommended called "Counterfeit". I was on the third chapter when I felt water splash on my feet and legs. I opened my arms so I could see who the culprit was and so I didn't wet the book and was instantly soaked from someone throwing water all over me. I dropped the book and first wiped my face because I couldn't see a damn thing. But I didn't have to, I heard his laugh before I saw him and I growled.

"Damn it Orton why would you do something so stupid?!" I said while standing up and picking up my book which was drenched. I slammed it back down and huffed…now I had to replace the damn thing.

Randy jumped out of the pool and walked over to where I was and picked the book up. He examined it before looking down at me. I refused to meet his stare and ended up turning my back to him.

"Look I'll get you another one okay, but we are on a family vacation Syl, don't you think it would be a good idea to actually spend time with us and not just sit over her isolated reading a damn book?" I turned around slowly and squint my eyes at him.

"Oh excuse me, but this isn't just the children's vacation, it's mine also-" Randy looked over his shoulder and so did I, well I looked around him and saw the twins looking a bit worried…but they knew not to interrupt grown folks conversation.

Randy grabbed my elbow and moved us away from the children and looked back at them and gave them a smile before turning back to me and talking lowly.

"Mine too, but I'm willing to make a sacrifice here, and you and I both know I need these two weeks to relax just a bit more then you do, but do I care? No, that's right I don't because I love my children and I want to make sure they have a great time, some memories…of the both of us…okay? And before you say another word, I want you to realize I'm not trying to come down on you, I'm just trying to have fun, now can we do that?" I thought about it for a second and had to agree, I've been on woke mode for so long it's hard to shut that off. I looked up at Randy and gave him a small smile before tugging on his swimming trunks.

"You wear these things any lower and we are going to have a problem." Randy grabbed my hand and yanked me to him.

"Good or bad?" I put my hand behind his head and pulled him down to me and kissed him tenderly before moving back and taking my shorts off.

"Hey babies what are you doing?" I heard Randy growl behind me and let my smile grow.

"Are you fucking with me again?" I looked over my shoulder at him and shrugged before jumping into the pool.

--

"I know Sasha, but he said he was going to get a new one-" I was in bed looking at the now dried up book and sighed…it was getting good too.

"I loved that book Sylva-Lynn...put him on the phone so I can let him know the importance-" I smacked my lips and dropped the book in the little waste basket by the bed.

"It's a book! Not your damn uterus! Look he's going to get a new book for you okay…and me-" Randy just came out of the bathroom with steam following him out and a towel around his waist.

"Wait a minute-" I held my hand up and he just rolled his eyes while getting something out of his suitcase.

"Fine…okay I have to go pack, I'm going on the road with Cena, kisses!" I smirked at her hanging up on me and closed my phone.

I watched Randy get dress in front of me and had a flash back to the time we were in my apartment back home and I was pregnant. I bit my lip in a daze thinking about why he was getting dressed and crossed my legs.

I jumped when he pulled the sheets back on his side of the bed and slid in. he turned the lamp off on his nightstand and laid back on the pillows.

"Are you okay?" I just nodded my head and laughed lightly while playing with my fingers.

"I'm fine, just shocked those two are still together." Randy turned on his side so he was facing me and nodded his head in agreement.

"You and me both…you're sister is a nice piece of ass, think she would let me-" my whole face dropped and I reached behind him and grabbed one of his pillows and hit him in the face with it.

"Finish that sentence and you will wake up with your own dick in your mouth." Randy just stared at me for a moment before moving away some.

"That's harsh, just a bit, don't you think?" I kept my serious face on and shook my head.

"No." We played the starring contest for a moment before he poked me making me blink.

"Sure…look I want to ask you about Thanksgiving and Christmas." I laid back in my own pillows and turned to face him.

"One of them Randy, you can have the children for one of them, but not both, let me have them for one of the holidays." Randy covered my mouth with his hand and placed a finger up to his lips to shush me.

"No…no I'm trying to ask do the three of you want to you know…stay at my house over the holidays." I moved his hand and raised a brow.

"Don't you have to work?" Randy pulled me on top of him and shrugged while rubbing my arm.

"Well up until I think the twelfth of November then I'm going to have this injury and have to be out until I think March or April." I sat up and placed my hands on my hips looking at him sideways.

"An injury?" I asked not a ounce of me believing him.

"I think my ankle again." He looked at me sheepishly and I shook my head at him.

"Can't you have some other injury other then your damn ankle." I asked getting off of him and sitting on my knees beside him.

"Talk to the creative board about that, but until then, my ankle is going to break, or crack…whatever…done with that light?" He was reaching over to turn my lamp off, but before he could I bit his arm making him draw back with a slew of curse words coming out of his mouth.

"No." Randy looked at me with anger in his eyes while rubbing the bite mark I left on his arm.

"I thought we were going to be nice?" I pouted at him before laying back down and pulling the sheets up to my chin.

"You asked a question and I gave you an answer…I wasn't even close to being rude." Randy whole facial expression changed and he moved closer to me.

"About what happened in the pool-" I bit my lip and turned away from him and turned the light out.

"Goodnight." Randy reached over me and turned the light back on.

"Damn it Sylva-Lynn-" I reached up, but he pulled my arm back making me turn to him. I took my other arm and stretched it and turned the light out.

"GOONIGHT!" I pulled my arm out of his grip and scooted to the very edge of the bed and curled into a ball. I heard Randy punch his pillow a few times before slamming back into it.

"Yeah you win this one… but it's going to be a great morning too." I ignored him and closed my eyes…I always wake up before him anyway.

--

I guess I was without sex for too long, or without Orton too long because I was having an amazing dream. It felt so real. I was clawing at his back, the grunting in my ear, whispering naughty things in my ears. If I didn't know any better I would say I was fucking in my sleep.

The deep he went the more it felt like I was coming out of my dream and I really didn't want that, I wanted to ride this out literally and held on to his back for dear life. I heard him hiss and a moan escaped through my lips that sounded…too real. I felt him grab my legs and wrap them around his waist and opened one eye before both shot open.

"Randy…what the…RANDY?!" He was sucking on my neck while I tried to rub the remainder of sleep out of my eyes…I felt like my head was clouded over from confusion, sleep, and one hell of a sex high.

"Hmm?" Was all I got in response and I tried, I really tried to fight off what was doing, hell I even squeezed my pussy walls around him to push him out, which he slammed right through. I tried biting him, which I only got bitten back, clawing at his back which earned me scratches on my hips…finally…I gave.

"What are…you fucking…is the door lock?" I asked letting the feeling of ecstasy over take me.

"Mmm hmm." I got my hands between us and started shoving him until he moved up, but he didn't stop.

"Switch." Simple word that's all I needed to say and he didn't fight it at all. He grabbed my hips and flipped us around so I was on top. Moved off of his dick, which then he tried to protest, but I sat on my knees beside him and started leaving light kisses all over his chest.

He sat up also and pulled me on his lap and we started to make out. Seven years has gone by and that spark hasn't left us one bit. He started to lay back and in between kisses mumbled something.

"Ride it." I pulled back and smiled a little before giggling. Randy being demanding and in this case not getting his way right away was very funny, he seemed vulnerable, but held on to what little control he had. I sat up and nodded my head.

"Okay, but I think you would like something else better, something you haven't had from me in a long time.." Randy watched me get up and raised a brow. I could tell he was losing patience and from the way my pussy was throbbing, so was I.

"Not for games at the…damn." I turned around so my back was facing him and without hesitation took him completely in my mouth. I felt him hit the back of my throat and moaned making my throat vibrate on his dick and it jumped.

Randy grabbed my ass and brought it down to his face until the tip of his tongue flicked against my clit before his fingers found my opening.

I was on the edge and I could feel he was too when…

"MOM!" I sat up quickly at the banging at the door and wiped the corners of my mouth.

"Shit-" i said before trying to get up, but Randy held me down, down further and his tongue snaked into my pussy. My eyes crossed and I almost forgot anyone was at the door until Jimbo started banging again.

"Get up-" I tried to get up again, but Randy had a firm grip on my hips and wouldn't let go.

"What?!" I tried to look at his face but couldn't so I started tickling him and he finally let me go.

"Randy our son is banging on the door, get up-" Randy pulled me back to him and started kissing me roughly. I moaned in his mouth, but pushed him back and he growled.

"Fuck this." He grabbed his pajama pants off the floor and pulled them on before unlocking the door and snatching it open.

"Hey, what do you want?" Even though the door was cracked I pulled my night shirt on and peeked around until I saw their faces. Jimbo looked at Randy like he was crazy.

"What's on your face daddy?" Randy wiped at his mouth and I covered my mouth in shock.

"It's a protein shake, when you're older you can get some of your own-" I took my hand away from my mouth and screamed.

"RANDY!" Randy looked back at me and wiggled his brows before sticking his head back out the door.

"Can I have some when I get older daddy-" They pushed the door open more and I could see Aja smiling and Randy's face go into a frown.

"HELL NO!" I picked up a pillow and threw it at his head.

"RANDY!" Randy ducked down and glared back at me before smiling at them.

"What did you two want, go watch cartoons." Aja pouted and tried to come into the room, but Randy kept blocking them.

"We're hungry." Randy's shoulders dropped and I started getting out of bed. I walked over to the door and touched Randy's back and he perked up quickly.

"Look I'm going to tell you two the same thing my dad, your grandfather told me when I was your age…cereal, milk, apple…work with that. Now go on-" I saw their mouths drop and laughed before pushing Randy out of the way.

"Randy move, what do you two want for breakfast-" I was about to leave when Randy pulled me back and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Syl…come on now, it's suppose to be a great morning." He looked down at his pants and then back at me.

"For you, I didn't agree to anything, now excuse me…cereal and apples…" I tired to leave again, but Randy was still holding onto my arm. I sighed and really had to peel each of his fingers off of me and pull away.

"Hey it worked for me, my brother and my sister!" was all I heard while I walked into the main room.

"Which explains a lot!" I yelled back. While walking to the main room. I looked around at the toys all over the place and sighed.

"You two clean this up, I'm going to call room service." They both nodded their heads and I went back into our room and saw Randy naked and stopped.

"Damn it." I whispered while Randy ignored me. I could tell he was upset, I tried to wrap my arms around his waist and he moved out of my reach.

"O-kay, what do you want for breakfast, I need to order-" Randy walked into the bathroom mumbling he wasn't hungry and slammed the door. I rolled my eyes and turned to see Jimbo standing there eating an apple.

"Mom is dad okay?" I ushered him out of the room and went to order breakfast.

"He'll be fine, just having a bad morning." I mumbled before dialing downstairs.

--

"Morning." Randy mumbled while coming out of our room dressed and sat down on the couch. The three of us just stared at him for a moment before going back to eating.

"Good morning." I said sweetly and he didn't even look up from the television.

"What's good about it?" I dropped my fork and grabbed a glass of orange juice and his food…I know he's hungry.

"Randy stop pouting." I sat the food down in front of him and he just looked at it before changing the channel. I took a napkin and started waving the smell towards him and in no time he was eating. I sat down beside him and stole a piece of bacon and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Mom! Uncle Jeff is on the phone!" I jumped a bit from the sudden noise and yelled over my shoulder.

"Bring me the phone Ja-Ja!" Randy was chewing when he snorted.

"You still talk to him?" I moved away from him and sighed.

"Uh yeah, he's my best friend." Aja came running in the room and handed me the phone.

"I'm getting a head ache." I rolled my eyes and ignored him and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hey Jeff! Hold on…children say hello." I put him on speaker phone and they both screamed.

"HEY UNCLE JEFF!" I laughed while Randy made a face and mocked them.

"Hey midgets! Having fun with your mommy and daddy?" I placed the phone on the table and shoved Randy who jumped at me making me move back.

"YES!" I shooed the twins away and grabbed the phone off the table.

"Jeff what's going on?"

"Nothing just got home, wanted to say hey…hey Orton I know you're in the room." Orton was in the middle of drinking his juice and almost spilt it.

"Hardy." He said in a annoyed tone and I made a disgusted face at him…something how we were so…so into each other not too long ago.

"Okay, Jeff we were just finishing up breakfast and I have to take care of the baby, I'll call you later." Jeff sighed and laughed lightly.

"Okay, but Syl they are no longer babies." I took the phone off of speakers and turned my back to Randy.

"I wasn't talking about the twins…bye." I turned back around to a pair of blue eyes glaring at me.

"That was uncalled for." I pecked his lips quickly and stood up.

"Anyways, what are we doing today?" Aja walked over to me with a big smile on her face.

"Mom my friend Alice is down the hall in another room with her family…can I spend the day with her?" I looked down at her and raised a brow.

"How did you know she was here and what room?" Jimbo was behind her and it was something, they were twins, but he could already see over her head and he was smiling too.

"We plotted together so we could play together." I looked over at Randy and he shrugged. I looked back at the twins and thought for a moment.

"I suppose Alice big brother is here to huh Jimbo?" He nodded his head and moved closer to me and hugged me.

"Yup." Randy stood up and started moving them to the door.

"Get out of here…and call us when you get THERE!" He opened the door and pushed them out. I was rushing to the door to stop them, but he already shut the door.

"Randy you can't just let to children roam around the halls of a hotel-" Randy held his hand up and walked away.

"I knew they were here and knew they were spending the day with them…I am a responsible parent Sylva-Lynn." He sat back down while I opened the door back just in time to see Alice mother open the door for them. She looked up the hall and waved at me. I waved back and they walked in the room and I just sighed. I closed the door and looked at a smiling Randy.

"What are you smiling about?" Randy looked around and held his arms up.

"We have the hotel suite to ourselves, let's take advantage of it." I leaned on the door and could feel myself pouting…this is not how I thought our vacation was going to go, my vacation.

"Randy, I'm not in the mood, and while I was out here, I've been thinking-" Randy sagged down into the couch and grumbled.

"Oh no." I pushed myself off the door and walked over to him.

"I'm serious, I don't think we should go down that road again, I mean we have-" I just sat down next to him when he cut me off.

"Marry me." I looked at Randy who was looking at his hands.

"What?" I asked not really sure I heard him right.

"Marry me, while I'm home we get married." He said it so matter-of-factly…he made it sound like it was something normal…which we never had between us.

"Orton I'm not even trying to play with you, so like I was saying we shouldn't even sleep in the same bed-" I turned so I was facing him and he finally looked up at me.

"Sylva-Lynn Baker, will you marry me?" I was stuck. I opened my mouth a few times trying to get an answer out, but every time I did I changed my mind and shut it back. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not, and I didn't want to say something dumb and he laugh at me because it was all a big joke. I finally thought up something that was safe and was sure it was right…even though I think I stumbled over my words a bit

**Randal's P.O.V**

"Randy come on now…you can not be serious-" I could see she was battling herself for an answer, so many emotions were going over her face and I was waiting. I have never been so serious in my life and I needed her to say yes.

"As serious as one can be, look I love you, and I know you love me…those children wanted us together for a reason and I think they are on to something…I want you as my wife, we wasted too many years…marry me." I made sure I kept eye contact with her and I could tell she was lost. Have I been that bad she has to doubt me.

"I don't know-" She said while getting up and rubbing her forehead.

"What don't you know? What is it the trust? Think I'm going to cheat on you, I'm not Dave-" I asked and she quickly tried to correct me the best she could while still in shock.

"I didn't say you were…It's a lot of things Randy, I mean the last time I was engaged it was a set up, and yeah the trust and cheating, if you will cheat on Sam, why wouldn't you cheat on me? Why am I special?" I placed my hands on her shoulders and turned her around so she was facing me.

"You're special to me, I haven't been with anyone else, hell the last two years Sam and I was together we didn't sleep together…I want you, I knew that…not the first time I met you, not going to lie, you fucking got on my nerves-" She moved away from me and started laughing…good I got her over her shock.

"Same here ass wipe!" She said while play slapping at me. I grabbed her hands easily and winked at her.

"Shush, but I think around our third meeting…I wanted you, I got you, I wanted you to be the mother of my children, did that, damn near everything I wanted from you I got…what makes you think we are not going to get married?" She scolded me while I pulled her closer to me.

"Well you bullied me into doing everything else-" She said into my chest and my mouth dropped, I never did that…did I?

"Bullied?" She looked up at me and plucked my forehead…I hated that shit!

"That's right bullied…just let me think about it okay?" She said while backing away from me. I rubbed my hands over the front of my jeans and thought for a moment before nodding my head in agreement.

"Okay, I can do that, but while you are doing that, let's get some more sleep." I winked at her and we both took off for the bedroom.

--

I was sitting on the couch in the main room staring at the television blankly, I couldn't tell what the program was even if I wanted to, that's how badly I was thinking about the question I asked Sylva and how our lives would change if she said yes or no.

I snapped out of my daze long enough to realize I needed to talk to someone before I drove myself crazy waiting for her answer. I grabbed my cell phone from beside me and called John.

"Hello?"

"I asked her to marry me." I heard what sounded like the phone dropping and laughed lightly.

"Who?" Was what he squeaked out and I tried to hold in my laughter, he sounds like a pimple faced geek.

"Who else, Syl." I said while getting more comfortable on the couch and turning the television off.

"Dude, I thought you were drunk or high when you were talking about that…what was it around her last birthday or something?" I thought about when we last saw each other, once the police left we separated well I went up to talk to John, had a beer and he thought I was on something.

"Yeah, but I mean it, I want her to be my wife, besides she wants more children and so do I-" John told me to hold on and after muffled talking I heard a woman screaming…Sasha of course and then John came back to the phone.

"Don't need to be married to do that-" I rolled my eyes and squint my eyes looking at the television…I thought I saw something, but dismissed it.

"I do, now I need to think, when can we get married?" I asked more to myself then him. I heard more commotion and then Sasha.

"She said yes?" I rolled my eyes and groaned…why was she around?

"No, but she will." I said being my cocky self. I smirked and rubbed my stomach just thinking about when she said yes.

"You just know that?" Sasha asked like I was being a jerk or something.

"Of course."

"What about the single life, no more women…well that never stopped you-" My brows forward while I sat up straight. I know this is her sister, but she doesn't know she about me.

"I'm serious, I'm not going to do that, I want Sylva-Lynn to be my wife, no other women." Sasha gave me a "mmmhmm" and smacked her lips…fuck was John?

"Where is she?" I gritted my teeth before answering, she was getting on my last nerve.

"Sleep-"

"Behind you." I turned around and hung up the phone. I stood up while Syl came around the couch with her arms folded.

"I'll call you back." I said forgetting I hung up already.

"You already hung up Randy." She took the phone from me and dropped it on the couch.

"How much did you hear?" I said trying to swallow the lump that just appeared in my throat…why was I so nervous?

"Enough…to say..." She trailed off while looking down at her bare feet. I waited a moment before lifting her chin so she was looking at me.

"Say what?" Syl looked worried and moved back. I felt my heart drop when I saw tears come to her eyes and she started shaking her head.

"….." I rubbed my hands over my face and sighed while sitting on the couch…how could she do this to me?!

**Kendra**


	4. Chapter Four: It Finally Happened

**Okay, like I said things will happen in this story that are a bit crazy...and well I hope this explains a bit in the chapter...thatnks for the alerts and reviews! Enjoy! R&R!!**

**An Untold story Being Told Pt2**

**Chapter Four: It Finally Happened**

**Randy's P.O.V**

"To say I never thought I would be really marrying your crazy ass." I rubbed my hands over my face and sighed while sitting on the couch…how could she do this to me?!

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" I stood up and grabbed her into a big bear hug. She laughed into my short before pinching my side.

"I had to, what do you mean you just know I was going to say yes?" She pulled away from me and I gave her a real smile.

"Look at me." I stood back and let her get a good look at me…and when I got a good look at her expression, my smile dropped.

**Sylva's P.O.V**

I had a straight face while looking him over. Could I really deal with his cocky ass for the rest of his life? Oh yes I said his life because he will be going first…no I'm not going to kill him, but come on…he's older…I will out last him. Anyway, Randy's smile dropped and I just turned and walked into the bedroom.

"Why did you look at me like that?" I kicked my slippers off and picked up my cell phone.

"Because I can." I started dialing my mother's number when Randy jumped on the bed and pulled me onto my back.

"Who are you calling?" I was about to push talk when he asked.

"My mom-" Randy grabbed the phone and threw it onto the carpet.

"NO!" I looked at him like he was crazy and pushed him off of me and sat up.

"No what?" Randy sat up with me and sighed.

"Don't tell her over the phone…this is something we need to tell her in person." I nodded my head, that would be the right thing to do…then I thought about it. I looked back over at him and saw him looking into space smiling.

"You just want to see her facial expression when we tell her don't you." I accused while shoving him slightly knocking him out of his daze.

"Yes, then maybe she'll have that heart attack I've been waiting for her to have-" My mouth dropped and I picked up a pillow and beamed him with it.

"You jerk! That's my mother you are talking about!" Randy got off the bed before I could hit him again and rubbed his head.

"I know…hell you know she's a-" I stood on the bed with the pillow ready to hit him again.

"A what Randy?" I asked with a brow arched and walked to the edge of the bed where he was standing.

"A bitch…oh come on you know this-" my eyes went wide and I swung at his head, but he ducked under and grabbed my legs and pulled them from under me, making me fall flat on the bed.

"Don't call my mother a bitch!" I said in a huff while pushing my hair out of my face.

"She is-" I got up on my knees and just threw the pillow at him…he could be such a dick at time.

"You call her that then…then I can call you dad a washed up wrestler…and you are next on the list-" I said smugly and Randy's eyes grew dark. I almost regretted the words as soon as I saw the look on his face.

"You little witch!" I turned to run from him, but he jumped on me and put me in a headlock.

"Randy let go!" I was clawing at his arm and screamed when he started bending me back…like I was one of his fucking opponents!

"Say it again Sylva-Lynn…SAY IT AGAIN!" I tried to bit him, but the bedroom door opened and in walked the twins.

"What are you doing?" Randy looked up and dropped me quickly making my head hit the bed a bit hard.

"Uh…celebrating." Randy said while getting off of my back. I rolled onto it and groaned in pain.

"What?" Aja asked while rubbing my face.

"We're getting married-" I managed to get out and glared at Randy.

"REALLY?!" Jimbo and Aja asked at the same time and they jumped on us.

"Wait, you had mommy in a headlock." Jimbo said looking worried.

"Just playing." Randy said while shrugging and I sat up slowly with Aja in my arms.

"Yeah babies…and I'll get him back later." I said in a warning tone, which Randy took lightly because he just laughed lightly…tanned fucker.

"Okay…goodnight-" they said, but I pulled them back by their shirts.

"Good night nothing, Aja you go take a bath in your room and Jimbo you take one in our bathroom." They pouted but did as I said. Once they were out of sight I fell back on the bed rubbing my back…married…to Randy…what am I thinking?

--

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! DEAR SASHA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" I stood next to John while he held Sasha's birthday cake. Sasha looked around smiling at everyone before blowing out the candles. Once that was over with the lights came on and John put the cake down so I can start cutting it.

"Where did she get all of these friends from?" John asked while walking up to me. We were in a corner and I looked over my shoulder at the people crowding my living room and Sasha in the middle of them and shook my head.

"Not a clue…I doubt she even knows half of them." John smirked and took a sip of his beer.

"I've met two and that's from the store." I snorted and went back to cutting up the cake.

"Yeah I know who you are talking about…never liked those hoochies." John laughed and bumped me making me smile.

"So you're getting married huh?" I sighed while nodding my head and gave him a slice of cake.

"Yup…but fuck that, what's up with you and my sister…I mean you are getting up there in age, time for some babies of your own don't you think?" I asked while wiping my hands on a dish towel and turning around so I can see the activity.

"Talk to her, when I mention it she brushes me off, I don't think I can take it anymore." I shook my head. This girl was in love with this man, has been since before she met him and I hated the fact she was just dragging him along. She needs to stop acting like a brat and settle down, I mean hell they have been acting like a married couple for years now.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow, let her have her fun with these strangers." I waved my hands at the crowd and took John's beer out of his hands and took a swig…regretting in instantly. John took the beer from me shaking his head and took a long swig.

"Where's the brats-" I bumped him hard making him almost choke.

"Fuck off Cena! They are spending the weekend with my mom." John wiped his mouth and gave me a mean look, but so what!? Don't talk about my babies even in a joking way.

"Tell her yet?" He asked changing the subject and I looked down at my feet. I shook my head and talked in a low voice.

"Hell no." John looked at me long and hard…I could tell, I just felt his eyes on me. When I did look up I almost wished I didn't. his blue eyes were piercing a hole through me.

"When will you then?" I swiped my finger across his slice of cake and licked the frosting off my finger while shrugging.

"Uh, after we are married?" More like a question then a straight answer. John put the cake down and stood in front of me, blocking my view from the rest of the people.

"How long after?" I tried to look around him, but he kept moving with me until I just gave up.

"I'll tell her at her grave." John shook his head at me while I smiled sweetly at him. What was wrong with that, I mean I can live my life happy and so could she…right?

"I think it should be a bit sooner don't you think?" I dropped my smile and pouted. I knew I couldn't wait that long, but couldn't I dream I mean damn.

"John you know my mother, imagine the holidays with them two at the table…I can see a turkey leg flying across the table." John smiled looking as through he was trying to imagine it and chuckled.

"You're mom wouldn't do that-" I gave him some sad eyes and leaned my forehead on his chest.

"I was talking about Randy." John laughed loudly drawing some attention to us and pushed me off of him playfully.

"Get away from me-" I grabbed his arm and shook my head no.

"I can't, you're like the only one I know here…damn shame I'm uncomfortable in my own house…did you lock the doors upstairs?" John looked around and gave one person a strange look while moving closer to me. She had on a neon green leopard skin tight body suit with matching shiny heel and her hair shaved on one side and the other long…but the shaved part was green.

"Yup." John said while we watched her get a piece a cake without saying a word to us and walking back into the living room.

"Where' Peaches and Larissa?" John asked out of nowhere and I smiled at the thought of them.

"Oh Sasha didn't tell you? They got married two years ago." John looked down at me with his brows raised.

"To who?" John asked in such a shocked tone I laughed. I calmed down and swiped at another slice of cake and licked the icing off.

"Each other." John just stared at me and I started laughing. I was very serious. Those two hung around each other for such a long time that they finally just ended up together and got married in all places Vegas.

"She's pregnant-" John held his hands up and started walking away from me slowly.

"Yeah okay I'm going up to my room-" I pulled him back by his arm and place my other hand on my hip.

"It's the guest room! Just because you have a shirt and a pair of socks in there, it doesn't make it your room." John smiled down at me and pinched my cheeks.

"It will be when I unload the rest of my clothes I back for it…be right back, need to redecorate." John moved away from me quickly and grabbed two big bags that was by the kitchen door and I frowned…I could just see my beautiful room turned into…everything I hate.

"John…damn it." I stomped while turning away from the party and getting some punch.

"Girl why aren't you having fun, here, have a drink." I jumped and turned to see Sasha beside me with a glass of whatever and ice in it. I pushed the glass away and shook my head no.

"I don't drink." Sasha pouted and placed the glass to my lips.

"Please, it's my birthday!" I took the glass from her and sniffed it not really smelling anything. I made a funny face and looked back at her and then looked closely at her eyes…this chick was wasted.

"Fine…what is it?" She giggled and did a little dance…yup she was done for.

"Gin!" I jumped and held my right ear while glaring at her…I need to make sure to tell John not to drink much because he was going to need to take her home…don't trust these people…weird asses.

"I guess." I said while sipping it and wishing this day would hurry up and end.

--

I woke up in a bit of a daze. I was lying on a firm chest and smiled to myself. Randy must have came this morning. I opened one eye and started rubbing his chest and pinched his nipple. He moved around some and I giggled when he wrapped his arm around me tighter and opened both eyes and felt on his chest again

"Randy I didn't know your chest was this buff." I said while pulling the sheet down more and touching all over his chest.

"It's not." I forward my brows and then thought about the voice. I looked around the room and saw it was the guest room. I sat up and rubbed my head never looking at the person I was next to.

"Huh…oh no." I said while looking around. John sat up and grabbed my shoulders. I peeked under the sheets and saw a dick that was not Randy's and screamed.

"Syl calm down." I closed my eyes tight and jumped out of bed, but then thought about me being naked and got back in.

"We didn't." I whispered while holding my head. I tried to think how this could happen, but couldn't because my head was too damn foggy.

"Syl-" John tried again, but I would listen, I couldn't…my sister's man, my fiancé's best friend…how could this happen?!

"Just say we didn't." I said again finally looking over at him and I saw he looked just as worried as me.

"Calm down please-" He said again…one too many times. I growled at him, and slapped him out of frustration.

"I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN UNTIL YOU SAY WE DIDN'T!" I said jumping up on my knees. John rubbed his face and sighed. I felt the back of my eyes start to sting and John looked back at me and laid back down.

"I can't." I just let the few tears fall down my face and fell back on my own pillow and screamed.

"Oh gosh…how did this happen!?" I said while lifting my head. John rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

"Dry gin." I glared at him and got out of bed not caring if I was naked…hell he saw everything…and as soon as I remember if he did everything I'll get back at you.

"John I am serious! I can barely remember what happened! I remember Sasha bitching about me taking one drink…uh she left with some of her friends…you were helping me clean and then…dry gin." I groaned. John pulled the sheets back and got out of bed. I took a deep breathe and turned away…Sasha was a dumb ass for not marrying this man.

"You know this is all your fault." I said while turning back around. John was picking up his boxers when I said that and dropped them back on the floor.

"Excuse me?" I walked up to him and placed my hands on my waist…then thought about it and crossed one arms across my breasts and the other hand covered my private area. John rolled his eyes and smirked.

"That's right I said it! You have wanted this for how long-" John gave me a stern look and sat down and pulled me down beside him.

"Okay first off your arm is barely covering your nipples, secondly, I've already beat the pussy up so why cover it…and thirdly are you crazy!?" My mouth dropped and I grabbed a pillow and placed it in front of me…I then grabbed another and placed t on his lap to cover him. Of course he took it and threw it at me.

"No! I'm perfectly sane! John you've admitted it-" He rolled his eyes and laid back groaning. I snuck a look at his dick and shivered. If that was really all in me, no wonder my legs still felt like jelly.

"Years ago! Get over it, I have-" I jumped and saw him looking at me. he smirked and I turned away from him…no wonder he and Randy was best friends…I found the link that put them together.

"Have you really?! If so this wouldn't have happened-" I said lowly while biting the inside of my lip.

"Let's not forget you were apart of this, I mean at one point you where on top Sylva-Lynn!" I turned around and climbed on him and tried to slap him again, but he twisted my arm and pushed me off of him.

"Don't call me that!" I pulled away from him and scooted to the top of the bed.

"Why!? You enjoyed it while I was getting it from the back-" I covered my ears and huffed…did he have to tell me every dirty detail…I can't wait until I remember what the hell happened. John moved my hands and I looked up at him and saw his face soften.

"Listen, we both made a mistake okay, all we have to do is get past it." I nodded my head and started playing with the sheet.

"Did we use protection?" John nodded his head and pointed next to the bed.

"Yeah, it's in the trash bin." I sighed and looked down into the bin to make sure and shrieked when I saw four condom wrappers and used condoms.

"What are you a freak!? I asked while my house phone started ringing. I picked it up and looked at the caller I.D…just fucking great!

"Yeah." I pushed the talk button and cut my eye at John for giving me that answer.

"Oh gosh…HELLO?!"

"Hey, what are you doing?" John mouth who it was and I mouth back that it was Randy and John winced .

"Just waking up…you?" I asked while John watched me. I flipped him off and he smiled evilly at me and I scooted away from him.

"In Japan…John there?" I licked my suddenly dry lips and laughed lightly…nervously is more like it.

"Yeah he just walked in." John gave me a confused look and looked behind him to see who walked in. I took this opportunity to smack the back of his neck making him duck and glare at me.

"Oh give him the phone, need to ask him something." I mouthed "fuck" and sighed.

"Yeah sure." I tried to give John the phone but he shook his head. I glared at him and started mouthing curse words at him and threats until he finally took the phone. He greeted Randy and walked out the room.

While he was gone I fell back on the bed and tried to remember what happened. I closed my eyes and thought about last night. After that drink I went and told John that he would need to take Sasha home. He said okay and I went back downstairs to see she was putting her coat on…she assured me that one of her sober friends would take her home after they went to a club, thanked me and John for the party and left.

Okay after that I went to my room, John was still in now his room which use to be my room. I remember finding a beer in my room and started sipping it…then going to clean up…then John came and helped, we talked about Sasha some more…next thing I know I was pinned against the living room making out with John, and having my panties ripped off of me.

I groaned again at the thought and jumped when I felt a tap on my ass and turned around to see John trying to hand me the phone. I took it and put it back on the charger.

"What did he want?" John sat down beside me and pushed his lips out.

"Ask me to be his best man." I felt my heart drop and sighed…this was one big mess.

"I feel like such a dirty slut-" I said more to myself then to him. John smacked his lips and shook his head.

"Sylva you're not, it was a mistake-" I pouted and wiped my eyes the best I could.

"I'm no better then Sam-" John looked a bit worried and grabbed my shoulder. He pulled me into his lap and I felt his dick and jumped up. John grabbed a pillow and put it between us and I sat back down…could still feel it though.

"Yes you are, she had a baby by someone else and passed her off as Randy's…she slept with Dave behind his back…and you are just a better person all around…stop putting yourself down. I let what he said sink in…I still felt bad, but a little better. I nodded my head and pointed my finger in his face.

"This can't happen again." John put his hands up and nodded in agreement.

"I agree…because you love Randy." I nodded and smiled.

"And you love Sasha." John laughed at me and nodded his head.

"Right-" I moved off of him and felt much better…kind of.

"No one is to know about this." I said and John looked a bit scared and put his pink out.

"Absolutely no one." I gave him my pinked and we pinky swore, a bit childish, but hey why not? I got up and wrapped the sheet around my bottle and got up. I was about to walk out of the room to go shower when I stopped. I turned around and looked at John who was looking down at his hands.

"John?" John looked up at me I almost chickened out of asking him the question that was on my mind.

"Yeah?" I looked down at my feet and shuffled around a bit before looking back at him.

"Is it what you expected?" John looked a bit confused before a smile spread across his face.

"Yeah…and much more." I blushed and walked out of the room. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

"I am such a tramp-" I said to my reflection in the mirror.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" I jumped and glared at the door…Dumbo.

**Just when things started to look complete this happens. Will the "pinky swear" really work for Jonathan and Sylva-Lynn, or will things come out? What if it does before the wedding…then what will happen, so many questions and no answers.**

**One other thing…will Sylva-Lynn remember what happened that night completely in time for the next chapter…maybe, maybe not :D**

**Kendra**


	5. Chapter Five: Damaged

**Well uh…hey I'm sorry, it's been MONTHS since I've added, and that's my bad people! I was working on another story, but it's not fair to the ones who read this one to just throw it on hold. BUT! Well worth the wait because some shit is going down in this chapter…yup chapter five! Staying up until 3:30 AM for yall!**

**Also if any type-o's is around sorry, I'm a bit under the weather and was rushing the hell out of this, took me almost tow hours to think it up, type it, read over it the best I could without my glasses..(do not try at home) and post it. BUT...R&R and most importantly…ENJOY!!**

**An Untold Story Being Told….Two**

**Chapter Five: Damaged **

**Sylva's P.O.V**

"Okay spill it Sylva, I know something is going on with you." I glanced at Rissa for a moment before going back to folding the baby clothes.

We were in the nursery for her and Jacob's baby. We just wrapped up the baby shower and was now putting all the gifts away, well mainly me since she was six months pregnant.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while putting the box diapers in the corner. I hear Rissa smack her lips and turned around to see her leaning on the changing table rubbing her growing belly.

"Syl, you have been acting strange, even Randy is noticing it, what is up with you." I rubbed my hands over my jeans and shrugged.

"Rissa it's nothing, I just haven't been feeling well-" I said a bit hesitantly while sitting in the rocking chair. I wish I could tell her, but I couldn't, I still have trouble accepting what happened.

Rissa moved over to the door and shut it. She turned and looked at me and gave me a small smile. She knew me so well, she knew when I was lying…well half lying…I wasn't feeling well at all.

"Syl, I'm your best friend and vice versa, we are like sisters, now if not anyone else, me, tell me what is going on." I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth before letting it out slowly…I felt the stinging in my eyes and wiped at them before looking up at her.

"I wish I could, but I promised…besides I'm having a hard time believing it." I said while my voice cracked at the end. Rissa looked at me with worry written all over her face.

"Sylva what did you do, you can tell me." I started wringing my hands while the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I…uh slept with John." I saw so low it was like a whisper, but she still heard me.

"You did what-" Rissa almost yelled, but caught herself. I shook my head and stood up feeling a bit sick.

"I know, I beat myself up about it everyday…girl I don't even remember it. All I know is I woke up the day after Sasha's birthday party and was in bed naked with John…I was so drunk." I said while wiping at my eyes but the tears wouldn't stop. Rissa pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

"Girl what are you doing drinking, you know you can't hold your liquor." I laughed a bit before letting out a sob.

"I know, but Sasha was pressuring me so much that I took a shot, and next thing you know I wake up to John in bed…I was so out of it I thought Randy came in late at night…I fucked up so bad-" Rissa pulled back some and gave me a weird look.

"Wait…Syl…did you tell Randy-" My eyes grew wide and I shook my head no.

"Hell know, you know he's not wrapped too tight…I want to bury it." I said moving away and going back to putting clothes away. Rissa sighed and shrugged while taking my place in the rocking chair.

"Well I hope so, shit let's just hope he doesn't hear about this from some one else." I cringed at the thought…who knows what he will do.

"Yeah…" I said to myself more then to her.

--

"Okay well that's it, thank you so much for helping me, I can't believe Jacob left us to do all of this work." I glared at her while she smiled sheepishly at me…she knows damn well she didn't do anything. I plucked her arm and she just laughed at me while we left the room.

"I know…and I wonder what happened to Sasha, she was supposed to help us too." I said while stopping in front of the hallway bathroom. Rissa waved her hand at me while rolling her eyes.

"Now you know when it comes to babies they are like kryptonite to her ass." We shared a laugh while I tried to turn the knob, but it was locked.

"Yeah I know, but look I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll meet your downstairs." Rissa wiped at her eyes still laughing some and started walking down the stairs.

"Okay, just don't funk up my bathroom…I saw you eating those hot wings-" I squint my eyes at her and flipped her off.

"Bitch move on!" I said while knocking on the door.

I waited a few more minutes and started to bang, I know damn well no one could be that busy in the damn bathroom, besides my bladder was about to burst!

"Come on! It's not that much shit in the world!" I heard the lock click and the door opened. I saw Randy and rolled my eyes playfully before I looked past him and saw Sasha fixing her shirt. I forward my brows and looked at Randy to see cold blue eyes staring back at me. I felt my chest get tight when I smelled the aroma in the air…sex.

"What the…Randy how-" I stammered, but he cut me off.

**Randy's P.O.V**

"What's wrong Sylva-Lynn…surprised, hurt…feeling a bit betrayed?" I saw the emotions playing on her face and felt good about myself. She blinked a few times while Sasha moved past us and went downstairs. I always knew she was going to be a good piece of ass, hell she let John hit on the first night.

"Why-" was all I let her get out before I leaned close to her ear…I hope she can smell her sisters pussy on my lips.

"I guess finding out you fucked my best friend made it a lot easier." I saw her wince and smiled. Was I hurt? Deeply, did I care how she felt, hell no! Will I ever again…who knows, I just needed to teach her a lesson, a lesson that she can't get one over on me…never.

"Who told-" She tried to ask with her eyes still closed. I laughed lightly and leaned back on the wall…it was boiling inside, I wanted to strangle her, but I couldn't, seeing her break down was much better anyway.

"I heard you! You slept with my best friend and wasn't going to tell me!?" I asked feeling my face grow warm. She looked so pathetic standing there crying, like I cared!

"Randy I'm sorry, I was drunk and I still don't remember it-" she tried to touch me, but I pushed her away making her stumble.

"Oh typical…TYPICAL! YOU DON'T REMEMBER?! WELL I BET YOU WILL REMEMBER ME AND YOUR SISTER WALKING OUT THE BATHROOM AFTER I FUCKED HER BRAINS OUT-" I screamed in her face. She looked up at me with hurt in her eyes and shook her head.

"You did what?!" I turned and saw john…perfect, I can get this off my chest without saying it twice…my lucky day!

"Yeah that's right! How could you!? HOW COULD YOU MAN!? WHAT YOU THOUGHT ME GIVING YOU THE TITLE OF BEING MY BEST MAN GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SMAPLE MY FIANCE!? I TRUSTED YOU! I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT, BECAUSE NOW YOU AND THE TRAMP CAN-" I felt my jaw twitch when Sylva slapped me. I looked back at her wanting to hit her back so bad, but I was changed, sort of.

I wanted to change for her, I DID change for her, I love her and she does this to me, she sleeps with my best friend, my best man for OUR wedding!? I rubbed my cheek and licked my lips before smirking.

"RANDY FUCK YOU! IT WAS A MISTAKE AND WHAT YOU DID WAS INTENTIONAL! YOU PURPOSELY SEEKED OUT TO HURT ME!" I rolled my eyes and started walking down the steps.

"I believe I had a very good reason." I threw over my shoulder casually. I was done, I did what I needed to do, I didn't need to be here anymore. I'll leave, she'll cool off and everything will be fine.

"You know what…this…this isn't right…you and I aren't right, we never were and never will be. I can't deal with you-" I stopped at the bottom of the step and looked over my shoulder at her. I forward my brows…she almost looked serious, but hell she's said this before…doesn't faze me at all. All I have to do is sweet talk her ad everything will be fine.

I sighed and smiled up at her. If she wanted to go all out then we can do it…I'm sure I can beat her at her own game and make her feel lower then low.

"Oh and you think you are perfect…tell me Syl how many more will it be? Who's next my boss." I asked with my head coked to the side. Her eyes darkened and she walked the rest of the way down the steps and past me.

"I don't care what you say Randy…this is a new low, I know what I did was wrong, but you…you are talking to me like you fucking my sister is right, like what you did justify everything that just went on…I'm glad this happened…before we got married." I folded my arms across my chest and shrugged.

"Yeah…me too…I knew you were a whore, but I didn't think you would stoop this low-" Rissa, Jacob, John, and Sasha looked on in shock. To be fully honest, I wasn't thinking before I spoke, I just said anything I thought was hurtful, and by the way the tears were flowing down her face, it was working.

"I'll never forgive you for this Randy." Was the last thing she said before she walked out the door. I held the door open and laughed.

"Good, because the feelings are mutual!" I said before slamming the door. I shook my head and turned around to see all eyes open me, hateful eyes.

"Man you just fucked up-" I squint my eyes at John and rubbed the back of my neck. Was he serious?! this man stands before me after I just learned he fucked my fiancé and tells me I fucked up?? He's lucky I don't drop him where he stands.

"Me? ME?! Tell me John, did she ride your dick, because I know she's very good at it-" John took a step towards me and I beckoned him, I wanted, I prayed that he would so I can punch him, I may not can his Sylva, but I can DAMN sure hit him!

"You are such a jackass! If anything it Sasha's fault!" My face dropped and John and I both looked at Rissa, what the hell was she talking about?

"MY FAULT!? She fucked my man-"Sasha said while taking a drink. I rolled my eyes, her man? Please, not after this shit.

John walked over to her and slapped the cup out of her hand making her jump. I stood back and looked amused…I never saw him flare up on a woman like this before…funny stuff.

"I told you it was a mistake and you were cool with it, don't act like your hurt now-" My smirk left my face and I looked confused…she knew?

"You knew about it, and you didn't tell me before I fucked you!?" Sasha saw the spotlight was on her and I could tell it was burning her. She looked around guiltily and shrugged.

"Look I was hurt, but I didn't think it would go this far, I thought he was joking-" She said while glaring at me. I felt a stirring in the pit of my stomach and it was a stir I hated to feel…regret. I thought about it for a moment…what did I just do?

"Randy you know you just fucked up." Jacob said. I rolled my eyes and pointed at the door.

"She started it-" I said, but as soon as it came out I wish it would have stayed the fuck in. Rissa shook her head and sat down while looking at me like I was dumb…like I felt.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO!? SHE STARTED IT?! That came out of your childish mouth?! Do you realize the depth of shit you are in!?" Jacob screamed at me…I never liked this dude, every since I found out he and Syl fucked…do I care it was way before she knew me…nope.

"You know what, fuck you and fuck you…hell fuck all of you! I don't need any of you." I yelled while opened the front door and storming out. I was walking down the steps when I saw Sylva sitting on the curb. I took a step back and saw her face, with the help from the street lamp I could see her face was beat read and wet. I looked up at the full moon and cursed to myself.

"Why are you still out here." I asked, hell it's the only thing I could think of…what do you say after calling your fiancé a whore and a tramp?

**Sylva's P.O.V**

I looked up at Randy and he looked calm, which pissed me off even more. After I left the house I threw up from the mere thought of him and my sister in that way and now he wanted to act like everything was okay!?

"Randy, just leave me alone." I said while rubbing my hands over my face. I looked straight ahead and rolled my eyes when he stood in front of me.

"I wanted revenge, I got it…it's over." I laughed lightly at how he said it. Did he think this was a game? This was my life here! I stood up and dusted the back of my jeans off with my hands.

"Oh it's over, truly over. Nothing can ever come of us being together again." I started to go back to the house, but he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him again.

"So that's it? Just like that, you have the last say-" I snatched away and leaned in close, I waned to get a real good look at him. he moved his head back a bit giving me a weird look. I cocked my head to the side and moved back a bit confused.

"Are you bi-polar? What kind of mental state are you in? YOUR ACTIONS, YOUR WORDS, MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY YOU PUT ME DOWN AND NOW YOU WANT TO SQAUSH IT!? YOU HAVE TO BE OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!" I said while backing away from him. I saw his face, just for a second he was scared. Of course he recovered quickly, but the moment of fear that flashed across his face let me know he knew he fucked up.

"I was mad, how am I suppose to feel after hearing you tell Larissa that you slept with my best friend?!" I rubbed my forehead. I couldn't take this, I couldn't take him! Life was just too hard with him in it. It's bad enough he's the father of my children and he will be around because of them, but a relationship with him…hell no.

"Did you hear all of it? I know you did, you just didn't care! Randy I messed up one time and I regret it, but you, look at all the shit I had to put up with! Do I have to run down the list?" I asked and just like his cocky self he gave me a smart response.

"Yeah you do…go-" My mouth dropped slightly and I clenched my fist together wanting to so badly hit him in his face.

"Dave…you did anything and everything in your power to break us apart…succeeding by getting me pregnant…and even with that we tried to work it out, but you wouldn't allow it. Jeff…you were jealous of our friendship from day one! With a wife on your arm you still tried to break up our friendship! While I was pregnant, no matter how many times you disappointed me, I still tried to find the good in you, after a five year disappearance I still forgave you and let you in! After everything that you have done to me, ruined my life to a point of no return I still loved you! I was going to marry you! A crazy ass man who does nothing but hurt me and I still loved you! But now…now after tonight…no more, I will not let you inside again…I can't go on another day with you in my life Randal…I don't have the strength." When I was done I was shocked by him clapping. Was he serious!? I pour my heart out, let him know how I was feeling and he applauds me!?

"Very good, nice little heartfelt story, but it's missing something, me, my hurt, my pain! You think this is all about you!? I was afraid okay!? I left you in that hospital because I was afraid you and our children were going to die! I was gone for those five years because I was afraid, yeah I was afraid that you wouldn't let me come around! I was afraid that you weren't going to love me like I love you! I was getting too deep, I was a married man Sylva-Lynn-" I shook my finger in his face. no way, no way was he going to try and blame me for that mess, a mess he created.

"Don't, don't try to put that shit on me, you knew that when you got it set in your mind that you were going to come after me, you said it yourself, you get what you want. Only problem is you don't think about the consequences, you never did and you never will-" I screamed. Randy waved his hand at me and I started to feel drained, that is what he does to me, drain me.

"Oh I guess like tonight, this was all me?!" I just stood there for a moment looking at him…he was unbelievable. After seeing him in this light, seeing that he was sticking by everything he's done. I gave up, gave up on him, on us on everything!

"Bye Randy-" I said while walking backwards. Randy shook his head and started walking to his car.

"No…not this time, this time I'm leaving you." He said with so much hate, anyone walking pass would have thought I truly did something to him…and I did, but not at a level that you would have thought.

--

The next day I was in my office downstairs going over a few things, bills and what was needed for the house, and work. I was in the middle of proofreading my own work when the phone rung.

"Hello?" I asked while still reading over my work.

"Hello is this Ms. Baker?" I stopped reading and moved away from my desk some.

"Yes this is she, who am I speaking to?" I asked while looking at the caller i.d, but it came up "out of the area".

"My name is Dr. Palmer, you were put down for next of kin for a Randal Orton-" my heart dropped…next of kin, hospital…all I know about those words come from a doctor is death.

"What do you mean next of kin?" I asked feeling the lump forming in my throat. The doctor sighed and my hands started to shake.

"I'm sorry to say that Mr. Orton has been in a car accident…he was drunk-" I dropped the phone and screamed. I placed my head on the desk and started to cry freely. I couldn't believe this, what the fuck was wrong with him, why would he…then I thought about last night…he couldn't…could he?

I was zoning out when I heard my name. I looked down at the phone and picked it back up. I wiped my face the best I could and cleared my throat.

"Is he alive?" I asked hoarsely. I grabbed a few tissues and moved the mouth piece away from my face and blew my nose.

"Right now he is…he's in a coma." I bit down on my bottom lip regretting everything that happened last night, everything that was said and done.

"Which hospital is he in?" With shaky hands I got all the information I needed and hung up. I quickly called Jacob on his cell to ask him to get my babies. The phone rung a few times before he answered in his smooth normal voice. all I let him get out was a hello before I started talking and getting ready to leave.

"Jacob I need for you to get my babies, I have to go to the hospital…Randy's been in a car accident." His calm demeanor vanished and alert replaced it.

"Girl what!? When did this happen!?" I slipped my shoes on and started for the door.

"I don't know, but I have to go, just get them and watch them please!" I said while grabbing my car keys and leaving the house.

"Okay girl, call me when you find out anything." I hit the unlock button on my key ring and opened the driver side door.

"Okay."

--

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Dr. Palmer-" I asked when I walked up to the front desk. The lady behind it looked up at me and then down at her clipboard.

"Miss Baker?" I turned around to see an older man looking at me with a questionable look in his eyes. I nodded my head and walked over to him.

"Yes." The doctor grabbed my hand and patted it.

"I'm Dr. Palmer…Ms Baker-" I cut him off and looked at him with hope in my eyes.

"Can I see him?" Dr. Palmer looked skeptical and shook his head.

"Not right now-"I shook my head and pleaded with him almost begging him.

"Please." I asked. He looked at me and he looked as if he felt sorry for me, I also could tell it was something he wasn't telling me…did he look bad…hell he had to if he was hesitating like this.

"You have to be family-" I squeezed his hand a bit and tried again.

"I'm his fiancé, I'm down as his next of kin, please!" after a moment and now looking at the few people who stopped to see what was going on, he gave in.

"Okay, follow me." I nodded and thanked him while he guided me to Randy's room.

He was in a room, but instead of a door it was a curtain. When the doctor pulled it back I had to cover my mouth to hold in the scream. Dr. Palmer looked at me with sad eyes and patted me on the shoulder.

"I'll leave you two alone." I didn't even acknowledge him when he left. I just stood there looking at Randy. Tubes coming from every direction, he was black and blue…I felt a bit dizzy and caught the chair in a corner before I fell.

"Damn it Randy why? Wake up…we have children to raise…you can't leave me now…wake up-" I started to say after I got over my shock…well got over it a little. I stood up and moved over to him and touched his hand, but moved back when it was cold. I looked at the machine and saw everything was beeping…okay so he wasn't dead.

I looked around and saw a blanket on a cart and grabbed it. I unfolded it and placed it over his top half. I looked at all the little cuts and bruises on his face and started to cry again.

"Syl." I looked over at saw John who looked to be in a state of shock. I started to cry harder and ran over to him. He caught me and held onto me tightly.

"Oh gosh John!" I cried into his chest while I felt him shake. I looked up and saw tears rolling down his face.

"What the hell happened?" John managed to get out through his tears.

"I don't know-"I said while looking back at Randy…every time I looked at him my heart broke more and more. I saw a hint of white and looked over to see a nurse. She looked at us sadly and moved into the room.

"Excuse me, I have to check his fluids." I watched her for a moment and when she was done I stopped her.

"Wait, can you tell us what happened?" She looked at us and then at Randy.

"I don't know if I should-" John cut her off while still holding me.

"Nurse please." The nurse sighed and kept her eyes on Randy.

"Well…I don't know the whole story, but when he came in he was really banged up, almost unrecognizable…his car was ripped in half, he shouldn't be alive right now." I felt John's grip on me tightened and I gasped. I looked up at John and saw his eyes closed…I wonder if he was blaming himself because I was damn sure blaming myself.

"I was told he was drunk." I managed to get out. The nurse nodded and straightened up a bit

"Yes, his blood alcohol was higher then I have every seen anyone…and I have seen a few-" John nodded and cleared his throat.

"Was anyone killed." I instantly thought back to when someone ran into me and looked at Randy…after what happened to me and his children why would he get behind a wheel drunk!?

"No, he ran into a tree." I started to see spots and shook my head. When they started to get bigger I started backing up.

"I can't do this, I have to-" I said feeling lightheaded. John grabbed my shoulders and tried to shake me, but I was too far gone.

"Syl no, if you leave you'll be doing the same thing he did to you and the twins-" I tried to get him off of me, but I couldn't, I was too weak, all of this, this happening, I couldn't take it.

"But I…I…-" I said until my eyes rolled back and my knees hit the floor.

"Syl…SYL!" was all I heard before things faded into black.

--

"Ms. Baker, nice of you to join us…why didn't you tell us you were three weeks pregnant." I lifted my hand to wipe my eyes, but found and IV in it. I looked around and saw I was in a bed…what happened…wait, what did she say?

"Excuse me?" I asked. The woman stopped looking at her chart and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't know?" I shook my head trying to figure out what the hell happened. I tried to sit up, but she pushed me back down.

"No." I said once everything started to come back, Randy…was he still alive?

"Well congratulations." I jumped at the sound of her voice. She was smiling and I wanted to scream. I was in a hospital bed receiving news that I was pregnant by a man that was dying…why should I be happy?!

"Pregnant?" Was all I could say before John walked in…what am I going to do?"

**Yes Sylva-Lynn, what are you going to do? So much has happened in less then a month, less then a day to be blunt. So much damage has been done, can these two lovebirds blinded by pain heal from their own hurtful words towards each other? Can their egos be put to rest and they can work together? Randal, of course he will survive, but how much damage will be done to him? After everything he has sid and doen to a woman he says he loves, can he forgive himself? Friendships could be dead because of one night of passion and one hour of revengful fucking. Family split apart, all from one mistake and one act of hate and just to get even...was it worth all of this, almost having someone die? How will all of this work out…Well as you know…you will not find all of that out in this chapter…until next time :P**

**Kendra **


	6. Chapter Six: AwakeThe Big Step

**Okay people, you know how I always have a reason why I haven't updated...well I don't have one, just lazy, sorry...**

**R&R please...**

**An Untold Story, Being Told Pt.2**

**Awake/The Big Step **

**Sylva's P.O.V**

It's been about a month and Randy still hasn't wakened. I've been by his side everyday talking to him and helping out any way I could. He's healed a lot, but still in a coma. A few times he has twitched, his hand would move a bit, but just when I thought I would be blessed to see his eyes open…nothing.

Seven weeks pregnant and the father is laying in a hospital bed hurt and it's nothing I can do to make it right, it's all up to Randy right now, and I wish he would just wake up already!

Sometimes I feel as if I am losing my mind. I would talk about happier times and then it would turn into a one sided argument and I would curse his ass out for putting all of us into this predicament.

A lot of the WWE staff and wrestlers came through to bring flowers balloons, cards, or just to talk to him about up and coming events. The McMahon's came by to see how he was doing and told me if I needed anything, just call. I thanked them, but knew I would call, I didn't need help with anything, I just need Randy to wake up and be alright.

Every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday we would watch wrestling, well…I would and talk the whole shows through so he would know what's going on. The doctor said he could hear me so I took full advantage of that…I know he's sick of my voice, but if it will help, I'll talk until I'm hoarse.

Randy Jr. and Aja have seen him once and that was last week. I didn't need them to see their father all banged up and what not, even though I told them what happened and tried to prepare them for what they were going to see, they still cried, Aja more then her brother who held her…it made me cry all over again.

Of course Randy's family didn't take the news too well at all, his mother doesn't want to see her baby lying up in a hospital bed neither did his sister, the only people that came was the men and that was still hard. Nate took one glance at his brother and left, but Bob stayed awhile longer just looking at him. He didn't cry, but you could see the pain on his face, it was really sad.

--

It's Friday night and eight o' clock. I turned the television on after making sure Randy was warm enough and turned to the channel Smackdown was on.

"Randy remember I told you John was going to be on here tonight, fighting Eddie, well Umaga, this should be good…remember last week John lifted him and he slipped right out of his arms, it was so funny because Eddie gave him a hard look…funny stuff." I was going on and on about what happened last week until the show started. I had my cookies and cream ice cream ready when I heard some music I haven't heard in a long time.

"Hey would you look at that, Dwayne is back!" I screamed while looking at The Rock come down the ramp. Of course everyone cheered for him and I giggled…hell he was still a cutie.

**Randy's P.O.V**

I wanted to scream, move, get up and walk around, most of all I wanted to hug my family which included Sylva. I wanted to apologize to her for putting her through this, I can't believe I got that drunk and did this to myself.

"Randy he's talking about you, he says he hopes you get better soon…you should see all the signs they have tonight…they miss you…I miss you." I knew she was crying again and I hated it. I've promised myself so many times since I've been here that I was going to marry her as soon as I was out of this place.

"Randy I haven't told anyone this, no one and I can't keep it to myself any longer, I'm pregnant Randy…and yes you are the father so don't even try to deny it okay…so yeah that's why I've been crying so much, so you will just have to deal with it." I smiled on the inside; I was going to be a father again. I felt I had a little strength and my body twitched…damn I hate that, it feels weird. I heard her giggle and pat my hand.

"Yeah I thought I would get some sort of response from you, I wish it was more though…Randy wake up please, curse at me, yell at me, just do something! What do I have to do, belittle you or something?" I felt weak, I couldn't do a damn thing and I felt useless. The feeling of not having your body do what you wanted it to do is the worse feeling ever.

Sylva stopped talking and I felt the hold she had on my hand get tighter. The television was on mute now and something just didn't feel right.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Syl say and it was in a cold tone.

"I came to see my husband-" Sam? It couldn't be. My eyes popped open and I looked around wildly…I'm awake!

"Ex-husband, he's my fiancé now." My eyes darted over to see Syl and Sam face to face and Sylva showing her the ring…good, she's still wearing it, that's a good sign.

"Oh please, I hear it's because of you that he is like this-" Sam said while pointing over to me. I felt my mouth tremble trying to get it to move…damn it!

"Sam get the hell out of here before I have security throw you out." Syl said while shoving her towards the door. Sam caught herself and took a step forward.

"Keep you hands off of me! I knew you were no good, look at him, he's helpless all because you couldn't leave him alone, you are nothing but a whore." Syl eyes widen and she laughed lightly.

"A whore? Lady you must have memory lost or something because you are the one who slept with someone else and got pregnant by someone else and lied about it to Randy, he knows that all three children are his and no one else!" I saw Sam's face pale and looked on in confusion.

"Three, I thought you two only had twins?" Syl placed her hand on her stomach and smiled.

"I'm pregnant." I finally got my mouth opened, but nothing would come out. Sam looked down at Sylva's stomach and I saw her eyes darken.

"What? But I thought-" Syl waved her hand at her and pointing to the door.

"Sam just go, can't you see you are not wanted?" Syl backed away from her and sat on the bed. I tried to get my hand to move, but all I could do is wiggle my fingers.

"Sylva we were happy until you came along, everything was fine with us and then you had to work your evil magic and have my husband-" Syl cut her off once again and held up her left hand.

"Ex-husband-" Sam stomped her foot and took another step forward. I said no really low, that's all I could get out.

"BECAUSE OF YOU! We loved each other, he thought the world of me and you fucked that all up! I should kill you, or better yet kill that bastard child of yours-" I finally got enough strength and sat up straight.

"NO!" I screamed the best I could and started coughing.

"Randy…baby?" I heard Syl say and place a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at her with tears rolling down my eyes from all the coughing.

"Get…get…-" I tried to say through my coughing, but I couldn't get it out. Syl gave me a cup filled with water and I took it gratefully.

"No stop talking, you need a nurse…NURSE! PLEASE SOMEONE!" Syl said while running out the room, bumping Sam on the way. Sam gave her a nasty look before turning back to me.

"Randy baby, it's me, Sam-" I swallowed the last of the water and cleared my throat a few times. I tried to test a few words, butt hey came out raspy.

"Get….out." I said while clearing my throat. Sam looked at me with a smile on her face.

"You don't mean that, it's been so long, I have so much to tell-" I gave her an devil look and for the first time yelled, sounding almost normal.

"NOW!" Sam jumped and hurried out of the room and I laid back on the pillows. I sighed and looked around again to see flowers, balloons…and teddy bears?

I smirked trying to think of who would send that. Must be a girl or something, I smiled to myself, but that was short lived when the doctor came in.

"Mr. Orton…I see someone has finally joined us back on earth, how are you feeling?" I shrugged while he checked my eyes and mouth. He looked over at Syl and…Sam…didn't I tell her to leave!?

"Okay you two leave please, we have to check him out and run some tests." Syl nodded and gave me a smile before leaving. Sam stood there with a stone face.

"I am his wife, I want to stay-" The doctor stopped his examination and raised a brow.

"I really don't care who you are, you have to leave young lady and the woman who just left is his fiancé, now don't make me have you thrown out." Sam glared at him before cursing and leaving. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Mr. Orton can you talk?" He asked while checking my legs and arms. I cleared my throat once again before I spoke.

"A little, is she okay?" I asked lowly. The doctor stopped doing his job and looked at me.

"Who?" He asked while removing his stethoscope.

"Syl, is she okay?" I asked hoping he would give me the answer I was looking for. The doctor smiled a little and went back to listening to my heart and taking my pressure.

"Oh I don't know, she seemed a bit upset about that woman-" I shook my head and pointed to my stomach.

"The baby." The doctor looked me in the eye and looked a bit worried…why I have no clue.

"You know about that?" He asked and I forward my brows.

"I heard everything." The doctor sighed and turned his gaze back to my arm.

"Okay, well you seem fine for now, but we won't know anything until we run some more tests, you will have to stay here awhile longer, do you need anything?" I looked at him for a moment trying to figure out what he was hiding.

"Food." I finally said. The doctor patted me on my shoulder while laughing.

"Of course, I will ask a nurse to get you something-" He turned to walk away and I grabbed his hand.

"No, Syl." The doctor looked back at me and looked a bit hesitant.

"Ms. Baker is not food Mr. Orton." I rolled my eyes and smiled the best I could under the circumstances.

"No, her cooking." I said more clearly and he nodded his head while saying oh."

"I don't think that is a good idea." He said looking unsure. I sighed and bit my bottom lip.

"I want her cooking." I said a bit more demanding.

"I'll see what I can do, would you like for me to bring her back in?" I nodded my head while trying to get more comfortable.

"Okay, you just rest up Mr. Orton…you are a lucky man, anyone else may have been killed." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I know."

--

**Two Weeks Later**

"How do you feel-" Sylva asked me for the eighth time that morning. I watched her rearrange flowers and the big teddy bear which came from our children. I rolled my eyes while flipping through the channels.

"Please stop asking me that, I'm fine…I just want out of this prison." I said after realizing nothing was on the tube and turning it off.

"Randy you know you have four more days, relax." She said while walking over to me and fluffing my pillow before pushing my head back on it.

"How can I relax when I have on an assless night gown?" I fumed. Aja smiled and peeked under the sheet before I smacked it back down.

"Oh stop it, now Vince is coming to talk about you and your health-" She said while smoothing some of my hair back. I can't believe my hair was at my ears…I had bangs again.

"My health is fine-"I said though gritted teeth. Syl rolled her eyes and plucked my forehead.

"AND…he wanted to know about when you can come back…it may be a few months-" She said a bit smartly and I sighed and sat back up.

"I can be on the road now-" She covered my mouth with her hand and got right into my face.

"Randy will you shut it? You can't do anything until the doctor says-" I moved her hand quickly and pulled her into my lap.

"The doctor says, the doctors don't know shit-" She started to play with my bangs and I slowly let my hand fall to her thigh.

"And you do?" She asked while looking into my eyes. I licked my lips and squeezed her thigh.

"This is my body I know what my body needs." I said while pulling her closer to me.

"So do I, now shut it up and stop being a pain in the ass." She said while pushing my head. I pinched her arm and she screamed. We called each other a few names and it went into a playful argument.

"He's been up for two weeks and you two are already yelling, I see everything is back to normal." We turned our attention to the door and saw John standing there with a Mc Donald's bag.

"Huh?" John eyes grew wide and he looked over at me.

"Uh oh, does he have amnesia?" He whispered to Syl. She laughed and got off of me and walked over to him.

"John shut up, I didn't think you would be a visitor." I said while pulling the sheets up over my legs. I watched him and Syl hug and he moved over to me and sat the bag on my knees.

"Why not? I've been here twice a week, up until you woke up, over seas." He said with a shrug. I nodded my head and opened the bag to see two Big Macs.

"Thanks man…look, I know I acted like a jackass, I'm surprised Sylva is here-" Syl held her hand up and shook her head at him.

"Don't start it Orton, you mother is finally coming, Becca too." She said obviously trying to change the subject.

"I can't believe they didn't come to visit me yet." I said a bit upset. Syl saw my expression and got in bed beside me and hugged me.

"Well Randy I can understand, they were scared, hell so was I-" I looked down at her and shook my head, I don't buy it.

"But you stayed." Syl looked away with guilt written all over her face.

"I almost didn't." She said a bit above a whisper. I sighed and fell back on the pillows with a huff.

"Yeah…I know…look I'm sorry you two…I did something stupid, Sasha and then the drinking and driving, I did a lot of thinking." John jokingly gasped and held his chest.

"Oh gosh, even in a coma, what did you think about?" He said placing both elbows on his knees and putting his chin on his fists. I rolled my eyes at his dumbass and looked down at Syl who was pulling a Big Mac out of her bag.

"After I get out of here, I'm getting married." Syl and John stopped their movement and looked at each other before looking at me.

"To who?" They both asked at the same time. I rolled my eyes and touched Sylva's cheek.

"You Sylva, will you marry me?" Sylva blinked twice and looked over at John who looked just as shocked. She looked back at me and tried to laugh it off…what was funny?

"Wait…what?" She asked and John stood up with his hands up.

"I will leave you two alone now." We watched John leave and Sylva jumped up out of the bed and rubbed her hands up and down her jeans.

"Randy, look I was here for you and I will take care of you until you are back on your feet and one hundred percent, but marriage? I don't think so, not right now-" She tried to explain. I got out of bed and walked over to her.

"Syl I'm sorry, I was stupid-" She backed away from me and pointed at me.

"Your ass is out-" I quickly tried to pull the back together, but gave up after it wouldn't stay closed.

"Look I don't care about that, I care about you and my family." Sylva looked so torn and I regret everything I did from that night up until now. If I would have just walked into that room that night and confronted her, I would have never fucked her sister and this wouldn't have happened to me.

Syl licked her lips and looked down at the floor before talking.

"Randy I will admit I was wrong, we both now know we can do dumb things and make mistakes when we are drunk, you really know about that, but how? How will I know the next time I piss you off you won't go off and try to out do me? How am I suppose to live around someone who when I make a mistake you will go and do something ten times worse just for revenge? I can't live like that or with you forever." She said. She stood up and reached for her coat, but I grabbed her to me.

"I've changed-" She sighed and smiled weakly.

"Same song, same tune Randal…I'm sick of both." She said softly and it broke my heart that she was really giving up on me, after everything we have been through, she was ready to leave me alone for good.

"I could have died Sylva-Lynn, do you think I will lie to you right now?" She pulled away from me and got her jacket.

"I don't know anything that is going through your head, I can only speak for myself and right now I do not want to marry you." She said while putting her jacket on. She was heading for the door when I quickly jumped in front of her and held both of her hands.

"Give me two weeks." I said in a rush. Syl raised a brow and smirked.

"What?" She asked while moving her hands out of my own. I continued to block the door and pitch my idea before she cursed me out, slap me, and be on her merry way.

"Two weeks to change your mind." I said while giving her my trademark smile….which isn't working right now…damn it! I would pick this woman to fall in love with…one that can't be trained.

"Randy I am not playing this game with you-" She said while waving her finger and working her neck. I sighed and decided to shorten the timeline.

"One week…and I can change your mind." I said while cupping her face in my hands. She gave me the evil eye before lowering them and sighing.

"…we'll see…hell in a few hours you had me-" She started, but someone knocked on the door before trying to push it open. I moved out the way and saw Vince. I smiled thanking God that he was here and ready to tell me I can go back to work soon

"Excuse me…Randy, Sylva…am I interrupting something?" He asked while eyeing us both. Sylve quickly shook her hand and moved around me to go out the door.

"Not at all, I have to go get the children from school, Randy I'll be back tonight to watch ECW with you." She said. I quickly grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Bring the twins…I want to spend sometime with them too." Syl smiled and nodded her head before I let her go and she left.

I turned around to see Vince staring at me and laughed a little. I know that little scene was a bit weird, but hell he's been around storylines all his life, he should be use to it.

"Is everything alright with you two?" He asked while taking a seat in the chair next to my bed.

"I guess, I want to marry her." I said while hopping back into bed and fluffing my pillow. Vince raised a brow and chuckled a bit making me forward my brows.

"What's so funny?" I asked really wanting to know, I mean I just tell him something that can change my life forever and he laughs at me…come to think about it…he did the same thing when I told him about Sam.

"Marriage Randy…I didn't think you would want to go down that road again." I thought about it for a moment and chuckled myself. Now I see where he was coming from. Sam did hurt me, but unlike other people, I refuse to let something like that hold me back from being happy…life lesson learned.

"Well Vince a near death situation like that…makes you want to do a lot of things." I said while winking. Vince nodded his head and shrugged.

"I understand, never been in this situation, but I understand." He said while patting me on the shoulder.

"Yeah…SO! About my big comeback, when do I start?" I said while leaning forward a bit. Vince smile slowly disappeared along with my excitement…I don't like that look.

"Whoa Randy, you have some ways to go, first you have to get out of here, then rehab, and-" I felt my temper growing and looked straight ahead…I didn't like where this was going.

"Give it to me straight, when?" I asked with a bit of edge to my voice. I looked at Vince and saw him sigh.

"Well with the creative team working around the clock for this-" He started while standing up and walking around my room. I watched him for a moment before speaking up.

"Straight." I said a bit louder and Vince gave me a warning look before giving me an answer.

"Three or four months." I thought my eyes would bug out…how the hell am I suppose to be out of work, off television for another four months!? By the time I come back I will be irrelevant! I jumped out of bed and stood in front of him. Vince took a step back and gave me that look again and I took a step back.

"THREE OR FOUR…Vince I can't wait that long, and Sylva's pregnant-" I started listing the things that was going on, but didn't get very far.

"She is? Congratulation-" Vince said while grabbing my hand and shaking it. I gave him a nod, but I was still pissed.

"That means when I come back she will be ready to pop, I can't miss another birth." I tried to reason with him, but I saw in his eyes he wasn't going to budge.

"You won't have to, within two weeks of her due date, I will give you time off." I felt defeated and nodded my head…what else could I do?

"Thank you…now all I need is for her to agree to marrying me." I said more to myself then to him. Vince just laughed and we started to talk about other things.

--

**Sylva's P.O.V**

"You two stop running please!" I screamed while watching the twins run past me in the living room. Randy was sitting on the couch in sweats looking at the latest DVDS that came out that he missed. I felt so bad for him, yet I was glad he was around. While I know he wanted to be on the road and in that ring, I couldn't help but let the selfish part of me come out and be glad he was around more to help take care of the children.

It's only been three days since Randy came here to live for awhile and they are much happier then I have ever seen them, with both parents around it feels like…a family.

Which has me staying up at night thinking about what Randy asked me. I have four more days to come up with an answer and I don't know what I want. While my soul and heart says marry him, my mind will not let me forget what he did to me. It was cruel and I don't think I could ever forgive or forget what he did to me.

"HEY! SIT DOWN!" I jumped out of my thoughts and looked around to see both Aja and Jimbo stopping in their tracks. I looked over at Randy and didn't realize I was standing in front of him.

"Randy please, you can't yell, do you need anything?" I asked. The doctor told him to take it easy and his counselor told him to try not to yell so much, he would be surprised how much more calmer he would be.

Randy rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers at the children and pointed upstairs. They quickly got the hint and WALKED upstairs.

"You know what I want." He said while pulling me onto his lap. I sighed and leaned my head on his.

"I guess that's a no, listen, I have to go to the Sam's Club will you be okay alone?" I asked while trying to stand up. Randy wrapped his arms around me and kept me in place.

"Why can't I go?" He asked giving me a pout and I smiled thinking about Jimbo.

"Randy you are not one hundred percent-" I tried to reason with him, but he growled and I saw that hot temper coming.

"Why is everybody making out to be a sick man? Having me go to AA meetings and shit! I'm fine, I made a fucking mistake!" I covered his mouth with my hand and glared at him…this is just why I didn't want him to go, he needs to control himself!

"That could have caused you your life…fine! Okay you know what…if you think you are that much better to go out, then let's go…but I am driving!" I turned on my heels and grabbed the keys off the table. Randy called the children down and they came down and we all but our coats on and left.

Between trying to stop the children from putting any and everything in the cart I have a six foot five baby doing the same thing and trying to let the children get away with it.

"Randy please! I am not getting five pounds of grapes!" I said while trying to put them back, but once I did he just put another package of them in the cart and walked off, while pushing it.

"Will you relax, I need my fruit, and the children want it too, right kids?" He asked and they smiled up at him while nodding their heads.

"RIGHT!" I rolled my eyes and trailed behind them a bit, watching them put in cookies, frozen pizzas and ice cream.

"Whatever Ortons! So what about the big bucket of sunflower seeds?" I asked once I was beside him and hit the big bucket.

"Oh those are for me. He said with a big smile on his face. I smacked my lips and picked up some paper plates and cups. Randy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Uh oh…hey you two, I think mommy is upset." He said while placing his chin on my shoulder. Aja and Jimbo stopped and looked at us.

"Make her happy again." Aja said while a smile. Randy sighed and hugged me tighter to him.

"I would, but she won't let me. He said like a little kid. I mumbled a few curse words under my breath and looked away.

"Why mommy?" Jimbo asked and I looked at him and then Randy before looking back at our son.

"It's grown up reasons." I said simply. Both twins looked at each other confused before looking back at me. Randy tried to hold in his laughter and gave them a better answer.

"She's pushing me away." I groaned and pushed him away with my butt and started pushing the cart.

"Randy please shut up, you two go get another cart." They started to run off, but thought about it and walked.

"Okay." They said before they disappeared. Once they were gone I turned and smacked Randy on the arm.

"That was really low Orton, even for you." Randy held his chest and I rolled my eyes before walking away from him. I grabbed some dishwashing liquid when Randy came up behind me and hugged me again.

"Did you think about what we talked about?" He whispered in my ear. I ignored him and started walking with him still attached to me.

"Okay…anything you want?" I asked trying to change the subject, but he just wouldn't let it go.

"One thing-" he said in a seductive way.

"I mean to eat." I said a bit annoyed while turning around and he had that look in his eyes.

"So do I-" He said while walking closer to me.

"Ugh, pig." I started to walk off, but he grabbed the cart on either side and trapped me.

"What?" He asked in an innocent way. I placed my hands on his chest, trying to put some space between us.

"Randy-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Do you know how badly I want you?" We were damn near nose-to-nose and he looked so serious, but I couldn't trust him, not now.

"Oh right, in bed huh?" I asked smartly, but he just shook his head and grabbed my face.

"No in life, forever…marry me Sylva-Lynn." He said in a whispered before kissing me.

It started off just a few pecks, but he took it a step further and parted my lips with his tongue. I grabbed his coated and opened my mouth more to give him more access. His hands started to go south when we heard giggling.

"Hey! What are you doing daddy?" We both jumped and moved away from each other. Randy whipped the corners of his mouth before looking at me.

"Making mommy happy, right?" I thought about it for a moment before smiling.

"Yes." Randy gave me a double look before I nodded my head. He did the same and I laughed at him.

"I said yes." I repeated myself. Randy clapped his hands as loud as he could before picking me up and spinning me around.

"Grown ups are weird." Jimbo said to Aja who nodded her head in agreement. We looked down at them and laughed.

"You have no idea…but it's worth it." Randy said while looking at me and giving me another kiss.

**Well it seems as Randal and Sylva-Lynn are going to live happily ever after; after all…of course this is only a little into the story…now that they have over came their problems at the moment, they still have two children and one on the way. **

**And we all know raising children is not a easy sailing job, let's see how things are four years later…lol**

**Kendra **


	7. Chapter Seven: Family Time

**Here's Chapter Seven...No Long Speech For This One, R&R And Enjoy!**

**An Untold Story Being Told Pt. Two**

**Chapter Seven: Family Time**

**Sylva's P.O.V**

"Do you understand that my mother is going to kill me?" I said out of nowhere while putting my hair up. Randy was shaving when he glanced over at me.

"She's not going to do a damn thing, listen, everything is going to be fine, she's just going to have to deal with us finally being together." I sighed and kept my hair down. I looked over at him and pouted.

"She just got over the fact that you are the father of the twins, she doesn't know that another one is on the way or the fact that we are married." I said while looking down at my rings. We went down to City Hall three weeks ago and got married. It wasn't what I imagined for myself, but it was done and I'm glad…I'll be even more happy when this night is over with.

Randy rinsed his face off and dried it. He picked my chin up and kissed my lips before touching them with his thumbs. I smiled a little and moved away from him so he could finish getting ready.

"She'll deal-" I heard him say while going into the closet.

"She had his and hers robes made for me and Jeff…she loves him-" I said lowly. Randy came back out the closet wearing a cream button down dress shirt and black slacks.

"Then let her fuck him…unless you are having doubts-" I flinched when I heard the anger in his voice. I looked down at my rings again and shook my head.

"I'm not having doubts about us; I'm having doubts about this dinner tonight." I said while rubbing my stomach.

"I'll be on my best behavior." I heard him say and stuck my head out of the bathroom and saw him standing in our bedroom door.

"Randy don't lie to me." I said with my brows forward playfully. Randy gave me that cocky smile and shrugged.

"Okay I'll try, but once she gets on my nervous, I love you, but I'm sorry, I can't help myself." He said while rubbing his hands together. I walked over to him and into his arms and whimpered jokingly.

"That's what I am afraid of…oh and on top of that Sasha will be there." I said the last part with an attitude and rolled my eyes. Randy pushed me back some and looked worried.

"Does Jackie know what we did?" My eyes grew wide and I shook my head no.

"Of course not…I hope not." I said a bit unsure. I love my sister, but once something gets out…it's out for good…especially when she have liquor in her.

Randy rolled his eyes and went back to put his shoes on. I followed him into the bedroom. I saw the twins come upstairs and was thankful they were still clean and shut the bedroom door so they wouldn't hear us.

"Great another thing she can hold against me." Randy said annoyed. I got on the bed and started to massage his neck and shoulders.

"Let's just get this over with, and remember you have to take it easy." I whispered into his ear. Randy looked over his shoulder and me and gave me a sly smile.

"Like I did this morning?" He asked with a raised brow. I forward my own in thought until it came to me and I smacked his shoulder.

"Shut up Randy." I said with a huff and left the room.

"You love me!" Was the last thing I heard before I slammed the door.

"SADLY IT'S TRUE!" I screamed with a smile on my face. I heard Randy laugh and went into the children's room to see what they were doing…hopefully still being good.

--

We just pulled up to my mother's house and I was still worried about how this dinner was going to turn out. Randy grabbed my hand making me jump and kissed my palm.

"Relax baby, everything is going to be fine, we will let everyone know everything in a adult manner…if they have a problem…just think that you only have to sleep with me…for the rest of your life…not them." I smiled and nodded my head before we shared a quick but passionate kiss.

We got out the car and walked up onto the porch. I rung the doorbell and waited for my mother to open the door…like she always does.

Jimbo and Ja-Ja was slap boxing and it was getting on my nerves. I moved their hands twice already and they still went at it. Finally Randy slapped them both…not hard, but he got his point across.

"Ouch daddy!" I smirked and rung the doorbell again and heard my mother scream she was coming.

"Now that I won the slapping game…behave." He said in a stern voice. They bought straightened up and just in time because my mother opened the door.

"Oh look at the babies! Looking more and more…like your father everyday…hello Sylva-Lynn." My mother said the father comment so dryly it made me roll my eyes/ The twins looked at each other confused and Randy of course…smiled at her. He opened his mouth, but I elbowed him in the gut quickly and smiled.

"Mother, so is everyone here?" I asked while kissing her cheek. She moved aside and let us all in. She looked out the door again and looked around.

"Yes, oh and Sasha brought John with her, did you bring Jeff-" She asked hopefully. I saw Randy's smile drop for a moment, but just as quickly as his frown came, it was gone.

"Hi mom!" He grabbed her into a hug and my mother squealed with fright while slapping his hands away.

"Randy!" I screamed while the twins laughed. I pulled him away and pulled him behind me.

"What?" He asked innocently while I looked up at him with a glare…so much for having an adult manner tonight.

My mother pulled me from my starring match with my new husband and pulled to her.

"What is he doing here?" She said in not such a whisper. I rolled my eyes and tried to be reasonable.

"Mom he's the father of my children-" I said lowly and my mother waved her hand at me.

"So what, he's married-" I smiled a bit and nodded my head. If only she knew…

"I know he is, mom just be nice to him please." I said while moving away from her. Randy stood in front of us just smiling…this was such a bad idea.

"Whatever…Eric is in the den." My mother said while pointing into the room beside us. The children ran into the den and hello to "grandpa" still not all that happy about that, btu whatever. Randy on the other hand rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Isn't he always-" He said lowly to me and I squeezed his hand.

"Randy please…" I pleaded with him and mouth "what did I do?" I sighed and was glad when I saw John come downstairs.

"Randy! Glad to see you up and running." John said before pulling him into a manly hug and then he moved on to hugging me. He rubbed my growing belly without my mother seeing and I slapped his hands away.

"Yeah I know, look I have to tell you something." Randy told John while pulling him back upstairs.

"Good or bad?" I heard john ask and Randy stopped and looked back at me.

"Very good." He winked at me and kept going upstairs with a confused John behind him. I smiled to myself and could feel a little blush coming when my mother just shot that little moment to hell.

"Are you still sleeping with him?" My smile dropped and I rolled my eyes while groaning.

"Mom please leave it alone-" I begged. My mother stood in front of me and looked me over.

"You're glowing…and fat-" She said while pulling at my big dress shirt. I moved away from her and sighed.

"YOU TWO DID WHAT!?" Both my mother and I jumped from John's sudden outburst and I knew Randy told him what happened.

"What's going on-" My mother questioned while getting ready to go upstairs, but I stopped her.

"Nothing mom, let's go eat, you go to the table and get it ready and I'll get them." I smiled while nudging her in the right direction. My mother shrugged and nodded her head.

"Okay, your sister is up there too." She said while pointing upstairs. I smiled sweetly at her until she went into the kitchen and my smile dropped.

"Oh joy." I said bitterly while going upstairs.

I climbed the last step and went into my sister's old room which was the back room and saw the three piled in there.

"Congratulations!" John said while lifting me off my feet and hugging me.

"Yeah, I didn't think you two would ever do it." Sasha ran over to me and hugged me tight. I rolled my eyes and moved back. I smacked my lips and looked her up and down.

"The nerve…when are you walking down an aisle?" I placed my hands on my hips and cocked my head to the side. Sasha looked around the room at the three pairs of eyes on her and felt the heat on her.

"Don't turn the spotlight on me, but I'm happy for you two-" She said with a little laugh. I waved my hand at her and sat down in the chair next to her window…damn…how many times did I have to cover for her when she snuck out this window at night…memories…

"I'm also pregnant." I blurted out. It was quiet for a moment and I looked over at them to see them looking at me.

"What…damn that was fast-" My sister said while trying to count on her fingers…fuck the fact she doesn't even know how long Randy and I have been married.

John waved his hand at her and patted Randy on the back.

"Hell no, look at her, all thick…how many months are you now?" He asked while sitting on the bed in front of me. I rubbed my little belly and sighed.

"Four." I said quietly. Sasha looked at Randy and shoved him.

"Work fast don't you?" Randy looked at me quickly and then smiled while shrugging.

"Seems when we get together…things happen." Randy said while wiggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed and shook my head at him.

"Does mom know anything?" Sasha asked and I bit my lip.

"No…I'll tell her over dinner." I said quietly and looked at Randy who shrugged. John looked at us both while growing a big ass smile on his face.

"I knew it was a reason I brought my camcorder!" John said while laughing. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"John shut up…let's just go and eat." I said while walking out of the room…this is going to be hell.

--

Everything was going fine. Small talk, eat, and my mother didn't ask one question that would have Randy blow up on her. Dinner was almost over and I knew I would have to say something soon…but of course my mother couldn't bite her tongue for long because when I looked up from my plate I saw my mother's eyes on Randy.

I grabbed his hand under the table and he stopped talking to Aja long enough to look at me. I cut my eyes towards my mother and Randy got the hint and looked at my mother dead on.

"Hello Jackie-" Randy said with a tight smile. I rubbed my forehead knowing this lovely dinner has come to an end.

"It's Mrs. Gibbs to you-" My mother said with venom in her voice. I saw out the corner of my John reach down beside him and pick up a camcorder.

"You won't be saying that for long." Randy simply said while going back to eating. My mother looked at him a bit shockingly and held her chest.

"I beg your pardon young man?" Randy looked up at her again and smirked while winking at her.

"See something you like?" I groaned and looked at Sasha for help until I saw her laughing to herself. I smacked my lips and elbowed Randy who winced.

"More like I hate…why do you insist on giving my daughter, my baby girl false hope?" My mother asked while taking a sip of her wine. Randy no longer looked like he was in a playing mood and stared at my mother.

"Woman what are you talking about?" Randy demanded and I looked at John for help but he had that damn camcorder in my face. I flipped him off and shoved Randy who glared at me and turned his attention back to my mother.

"Sleeping with my child while you are still married, have you no shame where you are from Randal?" My mouth dropped and I stood up because I knew Randy was ready to jump over the table and strangle my mother.

Randy stood slowly and I grabbed his arm. He looked down at me and I jumped because he had that crazed look in his eyes. I grabbed his head and pulled it down so we were face-to-face.

"Randy please don't…don't go crazy, don't do anything stupid, don't do anything that will land your ass in jail." Randy just looked at me with the same expression until he grunted and moved away. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the ceiling before looking back at my mother who had a smug look on her face.

"First off Jackie, I am a grown ass man-" I covered Randy's mouth and pointed to the children.

"Children take your dinner in the den please." I said calmly while Randy tried to talk with my hand still covering his mouth.

"But mom-" Jimbo started, but I cut him off.

"NOW!" I said sternly and they both got up with a pout and left. When they were out of ear shot Randy snatched my hand away and slammed his fist down on the table making a few glasses spill over and the plates to jump.

"Like I was saying, I am a grown ass man that doesn't have to answer any question that you ask! Who the hell do you think you are, questioning me, talking down to me! You think you know me, but you don't know shit! What me and your daughter do is our own damn business and you are probably jealous of what we have because Eric here can barely get up, isn't that right buddy-" Eric chocked on his food and looked around the table as if we all knew his secret. I hid my face behind Randy's arm and laughed a little…leave it to my husband to bring up something sexual in an argument.

"You will not talk to me like that, do you know who I am-" My mother asked now standing herself. Randy gave her an evil grin and nodded his head.

"Why yes I do, a bitter old woman who tries to control her daughters, but sadly is failing because they are grown women! My WIFE is a grown woman with her own children and doesn't need you to try and tell her how to raise them…seeing as though you don't know shit about it your damn self!" Eric wiped his mouth and slammed the napkin down on the table.

"Now wait a minute sonny-" Randy cut his eyes at him and made him freeze in place.

"Man you really don't want to step to me…ever." Eric nodded his head and went back to eating making my mother look at him in disgust.

"O-kay." Was Eric said and all the attention went back to my mother and Randy.

"Get out of my house." My mother said in a harsh whisper.

"If I leave then I'm taking three and a half other people with me." Randy said while grabbing my arm and walking out of the dinning room.

"Over my dead body-" My mother yelled while following us. Randy stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder at my mother…his new mother-in-law.

"Jackie do NOT tempt me-" When my mother didn't move Randy smirked and he went to get the children. I looked back at my mother and shook my head.

"He's here to stay, mom just accept him" I whispered. I kissed her cheek and turned around, ready to walk away.

"Sylva-Lynn, you don't move one muscle-" I froze and raised a brow…did she just? I turned around and opened my mouth to say something, but Eric came between us and looked at me.

"Three and a half…who's the half?" Randy came in with the children putting their jackets on. Randy helped me put mine on and looked at Eric.

"Our unborn child." Randy said a bit annoyed and my mother looked shock. She walked up to me and touched my stomach.

"Pregnant-" She whispered and I smiled a little.

"Yes." My smile disappeared when my mother's hand connected with my face hard. I fell into Randy who looked just as shocked as I was.

"WITH A MARRIED MAN…AGAIN!??!" John dropped the camcorder and rushed over to Randy who was about to kill my mother.

"Jacqueline honestly! I'm married to your daughter, are you that damn slow!?" Randy yelled while I tried to collect myself.

"Randy please…let's just go." I said while rubbed my cheek. My mother grabbed me and looked at me closely.

"You want me to let this…this…-" I cut her off and smacked her back…I mean really…did you think I was going to let her get away with slapping me, while I'm pregnant?!

"My husband, your son-in-law and whatever you are about to say the answer is yes now leave me the hell alone!" I screamed. My mother looked at me wide eyes and of all people Sasha rushed up to me and got into my face. I took a step back and looked her up and down before pushing her back some.

"Sylva have you lost your damn mind, slapping our mother like that-" She got in my face again and I pushed her back and rolled my eyes.

"You of all people need to get out of my face, because I never did give you the ass kicking you deserve " I said lowly and she got the hint quickly. She smacked her lips and sat her ass on the couch and looked everywhere but at me.

"I have never-" Randy smirked and looked at Eric.

"And from looking at Eric I see why-" I plucked Randy on the forehead making him hiss and my mouth gasped. I knew this was a bad idea. I looked around and saw I didn't have my purse. I groaned and grabbed Randy's hand.

"Randy come up stairs with me, I forgot my purse." I didn't give him a chance to say anything before we were upstairs and I was back in my sister's old bedroom.

**Randy's P.O.V**

"Randy I knew this was a bad idea…I have never slapped my mother, even though I wanted to for years, I never acted on it-" Syl sat down on the bed and rubbed her stomach. I sighed and mumbled a few choice words to myself. The last thing I want is to upset Sylva while she's pregnant. I looked down at her again and saw her worried expression and stooped down in front of her and grabbed her chin, making her look into my eyes.

"Syl I am sorry you are going through this, and I'm part of the problem, but I will be damned if I let that woman try to talk down to me when she's no better…I don't need anyone judging me and what I do-" Before I could finish we heard screaming and then dishes crashing. I forwarded my brows and mouthed "what the fuck" before I heard those grueling words.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!? SYLVA-LYNN GET DOWN HERE!" I let my head hang while Syl stood I. I jumped up and pulled her to me.

"No matter what, please say you will stay with me." I felt her body tense up before she looks up at me and walk away…to say I felt my marriage was over is an understatement.

I stood in that same spot a bit longer before I went downstairs to face my new in laws and get this night over with.

When my feet hit the front room floor Jackie walked up to me and pointed her finger in my face while looking back at Sylva.

"Did you know this…this…THING? Had sex with your sister!? What kind of man does that?!" Sylva looked over at me with an expression I couldn't read and just sat on the bottom step. Here it comes.

"WHOA! How about your daughter fucked my man!" My head shot up, she stood up for me… I looked over at Jackie roll her eyes.

"That's beside the point-" Was all she came up with while waving her hand at Sylva…WHAT!?

"No it IS that point! You can't fault one without faulting the other! Now mom he is my husband and the father of my children and future children. Now either you deal with it now or don't see any of us again!" I saw the tears fall from her eyes and stood behind Jackie. She looked from her daughter to me and sighed.

"You are giving me an ultimatum? I'm your mother-" Sylva shook her head and held her hand up.

"Well you gave me one when I was seventeen…and I'm your daughter…don't make me have to decided again because you will not like it." Jackie glared at her and bumped her shoulder while walking past her.

"Fine…but when he breaks your heart do not come crying to me! You should have married Jeffery-" Her mother screamed while Sylva just simply walked out the house. I walked over to Jackie and felt John beside me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Should have, could have, DIDN'T! JIMBO! AJA! LET'S GO!" I screamed and almost in an instant they were by my side and we were out the door.

--

I turned the twin's over head light out in their room once I saw they were both knocked out. I smirked and left their door ajar and went into my own bedroom.

I saw Sylva pigging out on a big ass banana split and jumped onto the bed making her gasps and roll her eyes at me.

"Mad at me?" I asked while playing with her flimsy spaghetti strap on her night gown.

"Nope." Was what I got and not once did she look up from her bowl. I nodded my head and went up to her hair.

"Upset?" She glanced over at me, looked up at the ceiling as if she was in thought and shrugged.

"Nope." I rolled my eyes and sat up straighter and dipped my finger in her ice cream and licked my finger making her glare at me.

"Pissed?" I asked while taking the spoon out of her hand and scooping up some ice cream.

"A bit." She said with a smile before opening her mouth and allowing me to feed her.

"Look she started-" She took the spoon from me and scooped some ice cream up and shoved in my mouth. She giggled at my shock and swallowed what was in her mouth before she talked.

"Randy I just want to eat this banana boat and go to sleep." She said before taking the spoon out of my mouth and going back to eating.

"I don't want you to go to sleep pissed at me." I whispered while kissing her shoulder. She wiggled around before finally scooting away from my lips.

"Randy leave me alone, I just want to eat my ice cream-" I took the bowl from her and dipped my hand in the ice cream and put it on my chest.

"Go on…eat it." Sylva smirked and leaned in as if she was going to lick my chest, but the stinging I received told me other wise.

"DAMN IT! Why did you hit me-" I said while inspecting my chest to see if she broke the skin. She took her ice cream back and waved the spoon at me.

"Never touch a pregnant woman's ice cream…didn't you learn anything the first time?" I raised a brow and smirked…oh yeah…I almost forgot about that…

**Like I said last time, things may be good between these two, but they always bring other down around them, that dinner was a very good example of that.**

**But, I wonder…just wonder…were they prepared for their children to grow up to be…Just…Like…Them.**

**TBC**

**Kendra**


	8. Chapter Eight: Fuller HouseTeenagers

**So it's been awhile...a few months and I'm truely sorry for the bis ass delay, but I have a good reason for my absencs, but it's kind of personal so I'm not saying...but it's a good reason that we all have to deal with in life...kind of lost my passion for writing for a moment, but I'm back and here is a new chapter...ENJOY and dont' be mad at me :D**

**An Untold Story Being Told Prt. Two**

**Chapter Eight: Fuller House/Teenagers**

**Sylva-Lynn's P.O.V**

"RANDAL KEITH ORTON JR.!!" I held my left ear and glared at Randy for yelling so loud beside me and making our baby squirm a little in my arms before refocusing my attention back on Joshua…or Josh, our fifth child, third son.

It has been ten years and it has become a routine that each time I'm pregnant Jeff paints me and when I have the baby Jeff draws Randy and I while holding our newborn.

But once you have two seventeen year olds, a ten year old and a five year old…just having another one can fizzle you out a bit quicker since it has been ten years and with me now being forty and Randy forty-five...we're not as quick as we use to be…well Randy still is in a way…him and his long legs.

"Josh, stop wiggling please." I groaned as I tried to hold him still, but failed miserably. Josh looked up at me with his brown eyes and made spit bubbles before wiggling again.

I had my hair out in a curly fro with a white sports bra and a long flowing white skirt. Randy had on white drawstring paints and was bare chest…but when your arms are filled with tattoos and my back was almost done…we didn't need much clothes on.

"Can you two stop moving, I'm trying to work here-" Jeff said a bit annoyed. Randy's eyes shot up to Jeff and he glared at him for a moment.

"Well excuse the hell out of us Hardy, but if you haven't noticed, we have a full house here…JIMBO!" I jumped again and Josh giggled. At three months he was already use to Randy's screaming and hollering. I elbowed Randy in his stomach and glared at him.

"Randy my ear!" I whined a bit and Randy looked down at me a bit sympathetic before kissing my left temple and covering my ears.

"I'm sorry sweetie…JIMBO!" I jumped again and rolled my eyes at his way of being reasonable and looked at Jeff who was trying to hold back his laughter.

"It's not funny Jeff, I'm getting too old for this." I poked my lip out and Jeff mocked me and went back to drawing.

"It is funny, and they said you two wouldn't last-" At the same time Randy and I looked at Jeff a bit confused and amused.

"Who said that!?" We asked at the same time before looking at each other. Randy winked at me making me blush a little…yeah, after ten years of marriage he still made me blush…and at times fuss…

"Yeah dad?" Randy looked over at our son who looked just like him, only difference, Randy had to tan to get his son's color. He was drinking some sort of shake, most likely weight gainer so he could start training more to be a wrestler.

Randy stood up and placed his hands on his waist and cocked his head to the side. Jimbo stopped drinking his shake and looked over his father's shoulder at me to see if he was upset. I smirked and shrugged even though I knew he was.

"Where were you? I have been calling you for about ten minutes now!" Jimbo smiled and looked down at him and gave his father his own cocky smirk.

"I was getting ready for my date-" Randy held his hands up and had that cute little confused look on his face before switching it to annoyance and biting down on his bottom lip.

"So you did hear me you just decided to ignore me?" Jimbo's cocky smile dropped and realization sunk in on what was about to happen.

"No-" He started, but Randy took a step towards him and lowered his voice a little.

"You just said-" Jimbo looked over at me and I sighed before I stood up and placed Josh back into his bassinet and walked over to stand in between the two.

"Randy will you sit down so we can finish!" I pushed Jimbo towards the door and hoped he got the hint, but he is his father's son so of course he just stood there.

"He just said-" I covered his mouth and with my other I placed my index finger to my lips. Randy shoulders slumped a bit and he growled.

"Mom, daddy I'm gone-" Aja said while poking her head into the door and waving. Randy looked at her and grabbed my hand before pulling me behind him with I think more force then he wanted to and pulled Aja into the room.

"WHOA! Where are you going young lady?" Aja looked at his hand on her arm and then back at him and smiled weakly.

"On a date, see you at ten-" she tried to turn and run out the room, but Randy still had a grip on her, not a hard one, but one that would let one know he meant business.

"Like hell you will, you are only seventeen!" Jimbo said standing behind her and she smacked her lips.

Here's a little update of what's been going on for the past ten years. Two months after our son Keith was born Randy went back to work, but, during the time he was off we all moved into a brand new house which is in St Louis.

We adjusted to the move and once school started again we fell into a comfortable pattering. Wake up at six, get the twins ready for school, bathe, feed, and change Keith, take the twins to school, play with Keith, feed him again, change him again, put him down for his nap, I work on my stories and book and by the time I was done it was time to pick up the twins and things continued from there.

Randy would come home for three days and be the fun parent, but strict when needed to be, but as the years past Jimbo took on being the big brother even though he was only minutes apart from Aja, he was taller, getting some muscle and since he looks like Randy, he thought he could act like him, even tried to order me around, but a good ass whopping put him back into his place quick.

But even now, with Rene and Josh now here, Jimbo looks so much like his father, sometimes he tried to strong arm Aja and when Randy is here they double team her…like now.

"Daddy…" Aja whined, completely ignoring her brother and giving Randy those puppy blue eyes. Slowly Randy was breaking, but Jimbo broke in.

"Wait a damn minute, she's not going on a date-" I cut my eyes at my oldest son and plucked his forehead.

"Okay first of all you watch your mouth young man, you may look like your father, but you are not him and you do not curse around me, do you understand?!" Jimbo looked down at his feet and nodded his head while mumbling a yes ma'am to me. Once he was back in his place I turned to his father and gave him a look.

"Neutron! Sit down and let Jeff work-" Randy looked down at me for a moment a bit shocked before giving me an amused look.

"Syl, you must have forgot…I'm your husband, not your son…I'm not scared of you…but it was cute of you to think you can boss me around like that." He pinched my cheeks and kissed the tip of my nose before laughing lightly. I cocked my head to the side and poked him in his chest.

"I may not be able to boss you around, but I can damn sure play keep away from you." His smile dropped and I gave him my own smug smile and looked over at Aja.

"Have fun sweetie-" I said while kissing her on her cheek. She smiled and walked over to her godfather, Jeff and kissed his cheek. Randy looked at me like everything wasn't fair before looking at Aja.

"Now wait a minute-" I covered his mouth and gave him a warning look.

"Randal-" He bit my hand and I moved away while holding in a few choice words while Aja decided it was a good idea to speak up about her dating life.

"Besides, daddy I've been going on dates since I was fifteen-" I groaned and walked away and went back to see how Josh was doing and saw Rene was already beside him and playing peek-a-boo with him.

"WHAT!? Sylva-Lynn why didn't I know anything about this?" I kept my back to him and shrugged while picking Josh up.

"You were on the road." I simply said before turning around and being met with a angry Randy.

"You go to your room and let me think this over-" Randy said, not even looking at her. Aja looked defeated and left the room.

"Aja go and have fun, be back at ten like the THREE of us agreed to." I said and I heard her squeal and run down the steps.

"Thank you mommy!" The front door slammed and Randy looked as if he could kill me right now.

"Jimbo take your brother and sister upstairs and watch over them-" Jimbo chocked on his shake a bit before speaking.

"But mom I have a date-" I forward my brows in confusion and placed my hands on my hips…did he just talk back to me?

"You know what, I'll take them to the hotel with me, a few of the divas wanted to see them…is that okay?" Jeff stood up and picked Josh up while looking from me to Randy.

"Yes it is, thank you Jeff…" I said with a little smile. I kissed Josh and bent down to kiss Renee while Jeff grabbed Josh's baby bag.

"Don't thank me yet." Jeff said while laughing a little. I smirked and waved to the three and turned around to see Randy slouched down in the chair looking lazily at me.

"How am I supposed to raise our children the right way and have them respect me when all you do is over rule my decision?" I watched him shake Josh's rattle and huffed. I hated when he tried to make me feel bad, but today was not the day…I was right this time.

"Oh Randy stop it, we agreed when they were ten what age we thought would be appropriate for them to date-" Randy tossed the rattle into the play pen behind him and sighed.

"I don't remember that-" I walked over to him and stood between his stretched legs. I bent down and placed my hands onto either side of the chair.

"Of course you don't Randy, you never remember anything when you are mad at me or want to blame me for something…we have been doing this for damn near twenty years!" Randy laziness disappeared and he sat upright and looked me over.

"Who are you getting loud with young lady-" I stood up and laughed while walking over to the window and looking at our backyard…our three pit bulls were running around barking and playing. I turned away from the window and looked a the back of Randy's head.

"Young lady…I don't know if I should pluck you or kiss you." I watched Randy roll his neck and stand up.

"Sylva-Lynn-" I cut him off before he can even start his little speech or whatever he was going to say.

"Don't' call me that-"Randy re-adjusted his pants a bit and laughed at me.

"Will you give it up! How many years have it been you have been telling me to not call you by your whole name and how many years have I ignore your request?!" I squint my eyes at him and waved my hand at him before walking past him.

"You know what, just leave me the hell alone-" Randy rushed over to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Whoa wait…listen." I froze and tried to hear listen to anything Randy might have heard, but only heard the dog barking.

"Listen to what?" I turned around and looked up at my husband and saw him looking up and down the hall.

"RANDY JR.!?" I screamed a bit out of shock and hit Randy in the chest. Randy looked down at me and felt around my chest until he found my heartbeat and laughed at the fact it was beating so fast. I smacked his hand away and hit him again.

"Why are you yelling!?" Randy rubbed his chest and covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shush…listen." I moved his hand and pinched his arm.

"All I hear is you." I said with a little attitude and rolled my neck a bit.

"I know…so drop the attitude, we did it." I looked at him strangely and took a few steps back.

"Huh?" I asked confused while Randy pulled me back into the room and shut the door behind him. I watched him move everything to the other side of the room.

"The plan, they're all gone." I watched him jump on the bed and walked over to him slowly.

"Oh…oh..OHHHHHH!" I said with a sly smile playing on my face, Randy nodded his head and pulled me onto the bed and on top of him.

"Right…now we can work on child six-" He was pulling me into a kiss, but I pulled away when I heard him say something about a sixth child.

"WHOA! Child what?" I tried to move off of the bed, but Randy pulled me back.

"Child six-" I laughed nervously and shook my head no.

"Uh no, I said I wanted five children and we have them-" Randy nodded his head and kissed my forehead, then nose, then lips.

"You said five, I want six." Before I could say anything, he kissed me passionately. I moaned a little in his mouth while he moved my skirt up. When I felt his hand on my thigh I pushed him back and tried to catch my breath.

"When did you ever say you wanted six children?" I moved from under Randy and sat up while rubbing my forehead.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my husband and everything…and I mean EVERYTHING he has to offer…but another child so soon??? My body just healed from Josh and I'm not sure I'm ready for another one, and what about the five we have now…

"You never asked me-" Was his response that cut through my thoughts. I sighed and pouted while he kissed my shoulder. I looked at him and shook my head.

"I'm almost positive I asked you Randy." I said lowly while turning around and cradling his head in my arms. Randy smirked and shook his head no.

"You have never asked me how many children I wanted…see what happens when you don't have communication?" I shoved his head away and placed my hands on my hips.

"We have communication, it's just that-" Randy lifted his head off the bed and rolled his eyes at me.

"It's just what?" I started to play with my fingers while under his intense stare…I hated this, I hated him at the moment, but loved him to death all the same. Randy repositioned himself and was now lying on his side with his head propped on his shoulder.

It's just that…I think we should let the children decide." I finally blurted out. Randy gave me a funny confused look and I couldn't help forwarding my own brows…I can't believe I just said that.

"I can't believe you just said that, but just to clarify things, decide what?" I sat down on the other end of the bed and rubbed the back of my neck…I wanted to come up with something else, more witty, but I was far too deep into the bullshit excuse I just gave and I knew Randy wasn't going to let up on what I just said.

"If we should have another child." The room fell silent and after awhile of Randy not saying anything, I looked over my shoulder and saw Randy just starring at me. As soon as I opened my mouth to continue Randy burst into laughter.

I closed my mouth and turned back around and folded my arms across my chest with a huff. Randy moved up behind me and wrapped me into a bear hug while leaving loud sloppy kisses on my neck. I turned to push him away, but he just laughed harder…finally after a few minutes he calmed down and kissed my shoulder.

"Okay…on behalf of our children…I'm speaking for them and saying we all want another child in the house." I pinched his hands and he let me go. I turned around and pushed him back so I could sit Indian style on the bed and face him.

"Randy stop…Joshua is still little." Randy smirked and tapped my nose.

"Yet you wanted his vote-" I slapped his hand away and sat up on my knees.

"Randy-" Randy pulled me to him and placed me on my back and rubbed my stomach.

"Hey! I'm forty-five…I need to get these children out the way now woman!" I laughed at the way he worded things and moved his hand.

"Randy just…just stop for a second and think about this, do we really want to have another child-" Before I could finish he already gave me his answer.

"Yes-" I covered his mouth and squint my eyes at how quick he answered.

"I said think." Randy moved my hand and kissed my fingers.

"I don't need to think about it, I've been thinking about it way before I even saw you in that hotel room…I've always wondered how my life would be with six children in it. But when you were pregnant with our twins, I knew I wanted you to have all six of them…we make pretty babies that grow up to look like me…it doesn't get better then that woman…are you going to be my road block now?" I pushed his head back and sat up. Randy stood up and opened the curtains and looked at the beautiful view of our yard and the pound and trees behind it…at least that's what I hope he was looking at.

"Road block!? Randy stop trying to get deep with this-" I said not buying this little act for a second. Randy folded his arms over his chest and took a deep breath.

"I'm getting old Syl." I felt my face soften and got off the bed. I walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"But you're not yet-" I said softly, but we wouldn't let me finish my thought.

"That's why I want to have another child now, as my wife…you should be ready and willing-" I moved my hands off of him and I heard him mumble a few curse words…yeah he knew he just fucked up.

"Excuse me!? So what am I just your personal baby maker?" Randy chuckled and grabbed my arm and pulled me around so I was in front of him and looking out of the window.

"Look out there…what do you see?" I looked around and saw the sky was turning gray and big rain clouds coming.

"It's about to rain, so what?" Randy felt on my hips and before I could blink Randy ripped both sides of my panties.

"This will be a perfect story to tell our friends when we ask when how and where did we make our sixth child.

**Even at our…I mean their age their love still is going strong, however…I wonder just how strong someone else is going on the other side of town. They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…meaning…a young "Legend Killer" is somewhere walking in his father's footsteps and we all know the first step to doing so is being…"The Lady's Man"**

**Kendra**


End file.
